


Divisi, или Генерал-ёжик

by Klea_Strix



Series: Капитану Бейкеру посвящается [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Action, Curse Breaking, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e10, Post-Episode: s01e10 AU, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: "Будь ты проклят! Будь прокляты вы оба: и ты, и та, кто научил тебя так любить,"— сказала оскорбленная женщина, и жизнь генерала Монро и Майлза Мэтисона сильно изменилась. А за ними и судьба остального мира.Divisi (итал. — разделенные) — музыкальный термин, означающий временное  разделение однородных инструментов или голосов хора на 2 и более партий,  ослабляя в то же время силу звучания (в противоположность унисону)





	Divisi, или Генерал-ёжик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



> Фик написан для команды WTF NBC Revolution 2014. Задумывался как ретейлинг к фильму "Леди-ястреб", но вылилось во что-то странное.

_Одно изменение обязательно повлечет за собой другое._

_Никколо Макиавелли_

 

Генерал Монро, внешне собранный и невозмутимый, как и полагается главе Республики, стоял у окна и ждал вестей. Но внутри — там, где ещё недавно жила надежда — он чувствовал только опустошённость, словно все чувства вылетели в трубу.

Когда-то давно у него была семья и лучший друг, почти брат. Потом родные погибли, и вся сила его привязанности сконцентрировались на одном человеке. Тот был для него и другом, и семьей, и жизнью. А ныне не стало и его — одно слово разрушило все надежды, и теперь генерал Монро ждал известий о его смерти.

— Сэр, они искали весь день, но не нашли никаких останков, — Том Невилл очень аккуратно подбирал слова. Он как всегда осторожничал, явно не зная, чего ожидать от своего начальника, но всё же рискнул высказать свою точку зрения: — Это ведь Майлз, так что…

Басс почувствовал скрытую угрозу в этих простых словах. А на угрозу стоит отвечать той же монетой, библейский принцип про вторую щеку власти Республики никогда не воспринимали всерьёз.

И он ответил, напомнив Невиллу о его неудачной миссии, тонко намекнув, что эта слабость или даже предательство, как посмотреть, может стоить тому головы. Но куда больше скрытых угроз Невилла, кажется, напугала улыбка и слова о том, что Майлз больше не имеет значения. «Басс» исчез, сейчас перед Томом стоял генерал Монро во всей своей красе и говорил о своих грандиозных планах по захвату мира, говорил очень спокойно, как о свершившемся факте. С тем же равнодушием генерал Монро отдал приказание убить Майлза, если тот попадется живым, и отправил майора Невилла восвояси.

А Басс отошёл к столику и щедрой рукой плеснул себе в стакан виски. Он сделал то, чего когда-то не смог Майлз, то, что сам не посмел сделать ещё несколько часов назад. Пусть не лично, пусть он всего лишь отдал приказ, но всё же Майлз умрёт. Не сегодня, так завтра. А с ним и вся память о Бассе — останется только генерал Монро, который будет сражаться за свою Республику, используя любые средства, потому что у него больше ничего не осталось: ни семьи, ни жизни, ни надежды.

Аккуратно поставив недопитый виски на стол, он направился в спальню, мечтая о том, чтобы закрыть глаза и исчезнуть из этого мира хоть на пару часов.

 

В комнате царил интимный полумрак, а на кровати его уже поджидала красотка. Эта черноволосая не то Амалия, ни то Амелия вот уже пару месяцев согревала его постель. Горячая штучка, но Басс никогда не хотел видеть её за пределами спальни и в ином, чем «девочка на ночь», качестве. И, кажется, она принимала правила игры. Во всяком случае, любовницей она оказалась отзывчивой и необременительной, а все слова о любви, которые у неё подчас вырывались, Басс списывал на собственное мастерство. Это грело мужское эго, но не душу.

Но вот сейчас он не хотел её видеть.

— Проваливай отсюда!

— Уже поздно, Себастиан, давай лучше спать, я согрею тебя, — проговорила она, подбираясь к краю кровати и протягивая ему руку.

— Я сказал, проваливай, пока ещё цела.

— Но, Себастиан, я люблю тебя, я хочу остаться с тобой.

— Любишь?! И что, по-твоему, любовь?

— Это страсть, это взаимное удовольствие, это когда двое нужны друг другу.

И тут Басс впервые за весь день расхохотался.

— Нет, милочка, ты ничего не знаешь о любви. Любовь — это боль и предательство. А теперь проваливай.

— Себастиан,— пыталась возразить эта безмозглая дурочка.

Но Басс больше не мог выносить её присутствие. Он схватил её за руку и вышвырнул из кровати, причем с такой силой, что девица прокатилась по полу почти до порога. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, она схватила со стула своё платье и под пристальным взглядом Басса медленно натянула его. Её нарочито медленные движения и призывный взгляд давали любовнику время извиниться и пригласить обратно в постель. Но Басс просто терпеливо ждал, когда она уберется из его комнаты и его жизни.

Поняв, что ничего не дождется, бывшая пассия сплюнула и в сердцах произнесла:

— Будь ты проклят! Будь прокляты вы оба: и ты, и та, кто научил тебя так любить.

Басс ничего не сказал в ответ. Оскорбленная женщина вышла и закрыла за собой дверь.

 

***

 

Басс проснулся от чувства дикого неудобства и скованности, словно его запихнули в смирительную рубашку и сильно стянули ремни. Его обмотала куча ткани, из которой он никак не мог выпутаться. Он испугался. Что происходит? Его похитили? Похоронили заживо? Почему он не ощущает ни рук, ни ног, не может повернуть головы?

Приложив все силы, он попытался выбраться из кокона или мешка, в котором очутился. Вскоре послышался треск рвущейся ткани. Показался какой-то просвет, и Басс рванул туда, с трудом протискиваясь в маленькую дыру.

Но странности на этом не закончились. Всё вокруг казалось просто гигантским, словно он стал маленьким мальчиком, попавшим в страну великанов. Присмотревшись к обстановке, залитой мягким светом, Басс осознал, что он всё ещё находится в своей спальне. Только кто-то в ней всё увеличил в несколько раз. Наверное. Или он сам уменьшился. Всё это напоминало сон, сказку про Алису в Стране Чудес, — что угодно, но не обыденную реальность. Он хотел себя ущипнуть, но понял, что не чувствует пальцев. И руки как-то не гнутся. Басс опустил взгляд и увидел лапы с приличных размеров когтями.

— Нет, этого не может быть, — сказал он вслух и, вместо собственного голоса, услышал звуки, совсем не похожие на человеческую речь. — Ничего не понимаю.

Сердце его бешено колотилось, чуть не выскакивая из груди. Басс не понимал, что происходит с ним и с окружающей реальностью. Он смотрел вокруг и с трудом осознавал, что всё это ему не снится.

Взгляд его упал на прикроватный столик, где рядом с лампой стояло зеркало. Он со всех ног, точнее на четырех лапах, цепляясь когтями за разобранное одеяло и спотыкаясь с непривычки, рванул туда. Через минуту он уже имел сомнительное удовольствие разглядывать себя. С одной стороны, с окружением ничего не случилось, и это хоть чуть-чуть утешало. С другой…

Из зеркала на него смотрел… ёж. Кажется, довольно большой для особи его вида, но всё равно ёж. Более того, ёж светлого окраса. Хоть не белоснежный, и то хорошо. В целом он, наверное, мог даже показаться кому-нибудь симпатичным. Если бы только этим ежом не был он сам, генерал Монро, президент Республики!

Катастрофа, полная катастрофа. Им грозила война с соседями, изнутри вели подрывную деятельность повстанцы, в его окружении хватало предателей, Майлз в очередной раз его бросил, а генерал Монро неожиданно превратился в ежа. И что теперь делать? Как руководить страной, находясь в таком виде? Кроме того, мечты Майлза могут сбыться — любой теперь может его убить. Басса и раньше ненавидели, но хотя бы уважали и боялись, а теперь всё пошло прахом.

С другой стороны… Кто поймёт, что он это он? Никакой больше ответственности. Пусть вон Невилл со всем разбирается, он всегда хотел власти. А Басс теперь просто ёжик — какие у того могут быть проблемы? Поесть, поспать, приготовить нору на зиму, запасы сделать. Зима скоро, а он о государстве думает. Это теперь не твоя головная боль, Басс.

Но ведь…

И так мысли шли стройными рядами по кругу, повторяясь, как заезженная пластинка. Басс просто не знал, что делать. Он даже не мог представить, как с ним это случилось. Он искал объяснения и выходы из сложившегося положения, но не находил. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что голова просто разрывается от многочисленных мыслей. Дело тем временем шло к утру, а потому уставший Басс свернулся клубком и заснул.

 

Утро встретило его грохотом упавшего тела и болью в отбитой спине. Басс с трудом разогнулся и поднялся на ноги. Всё снова вернулось к своим прежним размерам.

— Ну и сон, — хотел сказать он, но взгляд упал на порванную одежду. Воспоминания о ночном происшествии нахлынули на него. Значит, не сон, всё правда, какой бы невероятной она ни была. На ночь он превратился в обычного ежа и мечтал о зимовке в норе, полной припасов. Даже сейчас, с облегчением глядя на себя обнажённого в зеркале, Басс немного сожалел, что такая простая мечта неосуществима. От вчерашней злости на Майлза ничего не осталось, он даже позавидовал, что тот решился и бросил всё, что создавал. Басс так поступить не мог, а потому ему нужно пойти и заняться делом. О ежах он подумает позже.

 

К мыслям о ежах ему пришлось вернуться следующей же ночью, когда он чуть не порвал простыню, выбираясь из-под неё, чтобы снова обнаружить в зеркале круглые глаза и всё те же иголки. На этот раз он поступил умнее: не стал устраиваться на ночлег на трюмо, а расположился на кровати, на мягкой подушке. Поэтому поутру падать ему не пришлось.

— Кажется, это входит в привычку, — сказал Басс сам себе. Нужно что-то со всем этим делать. В конце концов, он первое лицо государства и может потребоваться в любое время дня и ночи. С днём всё понятно, а вот ночью… Басс отдал приказание поставить новую дверь с замком, который мог бы запирать на ночь. Но этого недостаточно. Ему нужен верный человек, который взял бы на себя часть обязанностей, то есть посылал бы всех… ждать утра. И единственный, на кого он мог положиться в таком деле, был Джереми.

Разговор с Бейкером, — тем единственным, кому генерал Монро ещё мог доверять, — вышел непростым. Тот всегда задавал весьма неудобные вопросы. Джереми уже знал, что Басс ночует один, тогда к чему такие приготовления? Или он собирается покидать резиденцию, один, не сказав никому ни слова?

— Генерал, вы же должны понимать, что это опасно, — Джереми просто не мог промолчать и не высказать своё отношение к происходящему. — Может, скажете, куда собираетесь, чтобы я мог обеспечить вам хорошую охрану?

— Нору сооружать, — фыркнул Басс тихо, не думая, что его услышат. Но Джереми всегда отличался хорошим слухом.

— Что сооружать? — не выдержал он, забывая о субординации. — Ты что, лично бункер себе копаешь? Прости, но это попахивает паранойей.

— Паранойей? Можно и так сказать. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался за старшего, а если что-то будет требовать моего участия, откладывал до светлого времени суток.

— А ты всю ночь будешь носиться по округе и выть на луну или пить кровь девственниц? Боюсь, что с последними тут большой облом.

— Капитан, не задавай лишних вопросов, а просто сделай, что я говорю.

— Как скажете, сэр, как скажете.

На том их конструктивная беседа и закончилась. На этот раз. Басс не сомневался, что скрыть правду от Джереми не получится, но не мог заставить себя даже заикнуться о том, что с ним происходит. Лучше бы он действительно выл на луну в полнолуние или охотился за кровью девственниц. Как рассказать правду, Басс не представлял. Пусть уж всё идёт, как идёт.

 

***

 

Они выбирались из Филадельфии в гробах. В этом была какая-то логическая завершённость. Когда Майлз потащился спасать племянника, он не думал, что у них хоть что-то получится и что ему удастся выжить. Так что деревянные стенки гроба придавали происходящему одновременно ощущения сюрности и правильности. С одной стороны – закономерный финал, с другой — они всё ещё живы.

Когда крышку гроба открыли, и Майлз выбрался на свежий воздух, к нему с поцелуями бросилась Нора, словно хотела застолбить территорию. Майлз не обрадовался такому приёму: ещё неизвестно, как примут это Рейчел, его покинутая родственница, и Дэнни, мальчик, из-за которого и разразился весь сыр-бор.

Солнце уже практически встало. Пора было двигаться дальше, вряд ли их мнимая смерть кого-то успокоит. Но стоило Майлзу сделать шаг вперёд, как его скрутило.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоилась Нора.

— Кажется, живот прихватило. Видно, в гробу растрясло. Пойду, отойду на несколько минут.

Ощущения были неприятные, но пока терпимые. Однако стоило только скрыться в кустах, как приступ сделался таким сильным, что бросил его на колени. Нестерпимая боль — хотя, казалось, в своей жизни Майлз уже успел повидать всякое. Всё, что ему хотелось сказать по этому поводу, вылилось в стон, переходящий в нечеловеческий вой. А потом Майлз потерял сознание.

Пришёл он в себя от аппетитных запахов. В животе заурчало и, недолго раздумывая, Майлз впился в сочный кусок мяса, который так восхитительно пах. Лишь спустя несколько минут пришло осознание, что этот конкретный кусок зайчатины ещё совсем недавно, какую-то четверть часа назад, передвигался на своих лапах и не думал стать чьим-то обедом. Майлза чуть не стошнило, и он, скуля, отполз от еды.

Он вообще не мог понять, что происходит. Мир выглядел и воспринимался иначе. Всё стало непривычно высоким и каким-то монохромным. Нет, не чёрно-белым, но определенно иным. Словно из мира ушли красные и зеленые цвета, оставив лишь синюю и желтую часть спектра. Он мог рассмотреть синюю подранную майку, которую ещё недавно считал своей, но вот кровь обглоданного зайца уже казалась ему чёрной. А ещё звуки и раздражающие запахи, их было так много. Майлз не мог определить и половины из них. Вот послышался хруст веток, шелест травы под чьими-то ногами. Вспорхнула и улетела потревоженная птица и теперь возмущалась непрошеными гостями, сидя на верхушке высокого дерева.

— Майлз, — донесся голос Чарли.

Он захотел ответить, но из горла вырвался странный звук похожий не то на лай, не то на вой. Майлз предпочёл заткнуться. Он не понимал, что происходит. Чарли появилась из-за кустов и снова позвала его. Но вот же он! Стоит практически пред ней, а она разглядывает остатки его обеда на синей тряпке, в которую превратилась некогда приличная футболка.

— Майлз?! — тут её голос сорвался на крик, на который, как стадо бизонов, ломанулась вся честная компания. Рейчел, как клещ, вцепилась во вновь обретённую дочь, пытаясь осознать, где угроза. Бородатый увалень лишь хлопал глазами и озирался по сторонам, словно мог что-то сделать. Майлзу тут же захотелось высказать, что он думает о таком неразумном поведении. За ними охотятся, а они тут орут во всё горло и носятся табунами. Всё его раздражение вылилось в рычание. И только тогда на него обратили внимание.

Судя по всему, изменился не только окружающий мир, но и люди. Нора подняла саблю и изо всех сил запустила ею в Майлза. Ему потребовалась вся его ловкость, чтобы увернуться. Во избежание дальнейшего членовредительства Майлз предпочёл тактическое отступление. Скрывшись в кустах, он слышал рыдания Чарли, искренние попытки её утешить со стороны Дэнни и не совсем искренние — от Рейчел. И голос Норы, говорящей, что им нельзя здесь оставаться, нужно двигаться дальше, пока те, кто напал на Майлза, не вернулись и не прикончили всех остальных. Это возымело действие, и скоро в леске наступила привычная тишина. Точнее, уровень шума вернулся к обычному. Майлз вышел обратно на полянку и понял, что все его вещи исчезли.

«Даже обед забрали», — пришла и исчезла обиженная мысль. Майлз не понимал, что происходит. Почему всё так, что случилось в те несколько минут, когда он отошёл от своих спутников? Это пугало и обижало одновременно. Но к обиде и страху примешивались неудовлетворённое чувство голода и разгорающаяся жажда. Обострившийся слух Майлза распознал в общей какофонии звуков тихое журчание воды, и Майлз направился туда.

Он наткнулся на небольшой ручеёк. Вода пробивалась из-под земли и убегала куда-то вдаль, обтекая камни и корни деревьев, встреченные на пути. Извилистое русло терялось из вида. Ещё не речушка, но уже нечто посолиднее простого лесного ключа.

Майлз с удовольствием сделал первые два глотка и чуть не захлебнулся, когда понял, что в воде отражается совсем не человеческое лицо, а собачья морда. От неожиданности он подпрыгнул и угодил двумя лапами в ручей. Мокро, зато теперь он мог рассмотреть себя внимательнее.

Из воды на него глядел пёс чёрно-белой, кажется, масти. Тёмный крупный нос особо выделялся на светлой вытянутой морде. Уши стояли торчком, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. А может, они просто стояли дыбом от такого открытия, вместе с шерстью. Майлз не мог определить, насколько крупным псом он оказался, но, судя по реакции Норы, точно не комнатной породы. Насколько ему помнилось, собаки меньше овчарки не внушали ей опасений. Значит, можно предположить, что он достаточно велик, чтобы его испугаться, а учитывая окровавленную морду от растерзанного зайца… Майлза, считай, уже похоронили.

Самое удивительное, что эти изменения выбивали из колеи, но не пугали. За последнее время с Майлзом произошло столько всего, что это непонятная метаморфоза сейчас воспринималась просто как ещё одна неприятность. Больше его беспокоило то, что придётся снова озаботиться обедом, а уж потом думать, как быть дальше. Судя по недоеденному зайцу, с инстинктами у него всё нормально, так что просто нужно постараться.

В Майлзе неожиданно проснулась злость на людей, которые лишили его законного обеда, но догонять их точно не стоило. Наверняка у ушастого бедолаги в этом лесу найдутся собратья, и Майлз намеревался познакомиться с ними поближе. 

 

 

Еда недолго от него бегала, и вскоре Майлз утолил голод, а потом завалился спать. Проснулся он от холода. Всё тело закоченело и затекло от неудобной позы. Обнажённую кожу кололи хвойные иглы, а от протекающего неподалеку ручья подтянулся рой комаров, желающих пообедать за его счёт. Со стоном Майлз заставил себя выкатиться из-под своего убежища и подняться на ноги. Вокруг уже достаточно стемнело. Он был один в глубоком лесу, без одежды и с весьма смутными воспоминаниями о том, что же с ним произошло. Следовало бы сесть и осознать происходящее, но его новые кровожадно настроенные соседи не давали ему сосредоточиться. Майлз счел за лучшее убраться от ручья подальше.

Мысли плыли в разные стороны, память возвращалась какими-то разрозненными картинками: путешествие в гробу, кусты, растерзанная заячья тушка, Нора с саблей, отражение собачьей морды в ручье, убегающий серый хвост почти перед его носом, удобная постель под низкими ветками ели. Черт, что с ним происходит? Потихоньку вырисовывалась логичная, но какая-то уж больно неправдоподобная теория: он становился собакой!

Майлз не мог в это поверить. Может, всё же галлюцинации, как тогда, в заброшенных туннелях под Филадельфией? Правда, это не объясняет, почему он голый и куда делись остальные. Выйдя на поляну, на которой он, кажется, последний раз видел своих спутников, Майлз обнаружил следы своей первой удачной охоты и обрывки любимой футболки. В кустах ему посчастливилось отыскать ботинки. Штаны и куртку найти не удалось. Но Майлз обрадовался и обуви. Ходить босиком по лесу то ещё удовольствие, в конце концов, он не Тарзан и не Маугли. Скорее уж, оборотень, но если он что-то ещё и помнил об этих мифических тварях, то те превращались как раз ночью и исключительно в полнолуние. Майлз поднял голову. Сквозь листву деревьев пробивался лунный свет.

— Даже не полнолуние, — произнес Майлз вслух, чтобы понять, что с ним всё в порядке и речь он не утратил.

Нужно двигаться. Для начала стоило найти какую-нибудь одежду, а то в одних ботинках он далеко не уйдёт. Значит, необходимо выбраться к человеческому жилищу и там попытаться что-нибудь стащить. Дороги сюда он не видел, поэтому не имело значения, двигаться вперёд или назад. Возвращаться было опасно, наверняка Монро, не обнаружив их тел, снова пошлет вертолеты на поиски. Это определило направление.

Майлз шёл всю ночь без отдыха, но лишь когда небо начало светлеть, предвещая скорый рассвет, заметил какое-то здание: не то ферма, не то просто одиноко стоящий дом неподалёку от леса. На вид он выглядел почти заброшенным. Майлз рискнул выйти из-под защиты деревьев. Судя по всему, хозяйство покинули в спешке и не так давно, полное запустенье его ещё не коснулось. Майлз решил обыскать дом поутру, а пока доспать остаток ночи в сарае, наполовину заполненном сеном. Он бросил на сухую колючую траву какую-то дерюгу, висевшую на стене, и завалился на неё. Уставший организм выключился почти моментально.

 

Утро началось с пинка в бок. Майлз открыл глаза и увидел возвышающегося над ним бородатого мужика, который заносил ногу для повторного удара. При этом он пытался орать на непрошеного гостя заплетающимся языком:

— Ах ты, тварь блохастая, а ну проваливай отсюда! Теперь я знаю, кто передушил моих курочек!

При упоминании кур Майлз принюхался. Если в сарае и жили когда-то куры, то давно, от них и запаха не осталось. И тут до него дошло, что он снова не человек. Но раздумывать на эту тему было некогда. Увернувшись от ноги нападавшего, он зарычал.

— Ах ты тварь, — снова повторил человек и потянулся за вилами. Дело принимало серьёзный оборот. По-хорошему Майлзу следовало бежать отсюда, но этот человек его раздражал. От него противно несло сивухой, и, кроме того, он вторгся на территорию, которую Майлз уже посчитал своей. Дальше Майлз не раздумывал, отдавшись во власть инстинктов. Его тело напряглось, совершило неожиданный скачок в сторону, уходя от удара, а потом резко бросилось вперёд, заваливая нетвёрдо стоящего на ногах мужика на землю. Зубы намертво сомкнулись на человеческой шее.

Мужчина пытался отбиваться, но это ещё больше злило Майлза. Он вгрызался в горло противника, захлёбываясь кровью. Всё, что жило в нём человеческого, в этот момент словно заснуло, бодрствовали только инстинкты. И они кричали, что перед ним враг, слабая жертва, которую нужно уничтожить. А что Майлз в своей жизни и умел делать хорошо, так это убивать.

Вскоре человек затих. Всё вокруг заливала кровь, и это только подстегивало аппетит Майлза. Он уже почти вознамерился впиться в живот своей жертвы, чтобы добраться до потрохов, но тут человеческое сознание вырвалось наружу. Псу пришлось отступить.

Тяжело ступая, Майлз выбрался из сарая. Всё же человек его основательно помял. И откуда он только взялся? В утренних сумерках всё выглядело так безопасно. Но сейчас, пользуясь своими обострившимися чувствами, Майлз понимал, что дом не был заброшен, как показалось на первый взгляд. Здесь во всём чувствовалась рука человека. Огород, хоть и немного запущенный, ещё носил следы прополки; пахло свежим навозом, а значит, тут имелись лошади или коровы; с заднего двора доносился птичий гомон. Именно на этот шум и направился Майлз, влекомый чувством голода. Задавив пару куриц и утащив их подальше от загона, он быстро разделался с одной из них. Прихватив вторую в зубы, Майлз направился обратно к лесу — там спокойнее и безопаснее. А ему ещё нужно было осмыслить происходящее.

Под ветками очередной ели он устроил себе замечательную постель для послеобеденного отдыха. Собачьи инстинкты утверждали, что после сытного обеда полагается поспать, да и тело быстрее восстанавливается во сне. Но человеку, запертому в зверином теле, требовалось подумать. Что с ним происходит? Если вчера он ещё мог списать происходящее на галлюцинации, то сейчас эта теория уже не казалась особенно убедительной. Если бы он верил в магию, то посчитал бы это проклятьем. Но Майлз смотрел на мир рационально: человек не может превращаться в животное, это против законов природы. И в то же время, вот он валяется под деревом в собачьей шкуре и опровергает этот самый закон. Как такое возможно? Разумного ответа не находилось, неразумного, к сожалению, тоже. Майлз мог точно сказать, когда это началось, но легче от этого не становилось. Хотя, с другой стороны, хуже тоже. Нет, конечно, проблематично ночью шататься по лесу, в чём мать родила. Но если он всё понял правильно, то днём он животное, ночью — человек. Значит, нужно заранее находить места, где можно спокойно и безопасно переночевать, чтобы избегать эксцессов, подобных сегодняшнему. Инстинкты не дадут ему пропасть с голоду, это определённо плюс. Кроме того, животные не чувствуют ответственности, их не беспокоит чувство вины — это тоже можно записать в однозначные плюсы. Хотя убивать, наверное, всё же не следовало, на будущее лучше стараться избегать таких случайностей. Но вины Майлз не чувствовал, сейчас ему было хорошо: он был сыт и в относительной безопасности. Те, кто ищут Майлза Мэтисона, не найдут его: вскоре они убедятся, что он мёртв. А сам Майлз подумает о том, что делать дальше, потом, когда всё успокоится, и его перестанут искать.

 

Так прошло какое-то время. Майлз не отходил далеко от найденного дома. Труп хозяина он прикопал следующей же ночью. Пару раз на дом набредали вооружённые люди, однако Майлз защищал свою территорию от одиночек. Но однажды пришёл небольшой отряд и увёл единственную корову. Птичник к этому времени Майлз и сам основательно проредил. Не то чтобы еда совсем кончилась, но вот задерживаться дольше в этом совсем уже заброшенном доме ему было незачем. Майлз впервые задумался о том, что всё больше превращается в настоящего одичавшего пса, и всё меньше в нём остается человеческого. И тут он испугался. Пусть он не всегда поступал правильно, но всё же стремился быть хорошим человеком. Он мучился чувством вины за содеянное, помнил каждого убитого. Кажется.

Он же не такой, как Монро. Кажется. В памяти неожиданно всплыла их последняя встреча. Как Басс со слезами на глазах умолял его вернуться, обещая чуть ли не весь мир. Но Майлз не мог согласиться, это значило бы снова взять ответственность за Республику и всё, что с ней и в ней происходит. А происходящее ему не нравилось, оно заставляло его чувствовать разочарование. И он предпочёл снова уйти, жестоко оскорбив Басса и снова подставив тех, кого называл своей семьей.

Вот оно! Вся эта петрушка с превращениями началась на следующий день после того, как они сбежали из Филадельфии. А ведь его бывший лучший друг легко мог посчитать его слова и повторный побег за предательство. Но неужели у Басса теперь кроме электричества есть ещё и силы превращать неугодных в зверей? Нет, этого не может быть! Чушь какая-то. Но ведь по времени всё сходится. И что случилось с электричеством точно неизвестно, может эти гении, типа Рейчел, ещё что-нибудь натворили. Законы природы им не писаны.

Но если его состояние — дело рук Монро, то попытка пересидеть преследование в собачьей шкуре может оказаться в корне неверным решением. Нужно возвращаться. Бежать днём, ночью отсыпаться. В виде собаки передвигаться всё же безопаснее, не превращал же его Басс в какого-то конкретного пса. Хотя от людей стоит держаться подальше. Во избежание, так сказать.

Решено, он отправится обратно и узнает, что происходит. И если это вина Басса, то Майлз его всё-таки убьёт.

С этими мыслями он отправился откапывать последнюю курицу, радуясь собственной запасливости.

 

 

***

 

Путь обратно занял больше времени, чем Майлз рассчитывал. Вроде и отъехали они недалеко, но вот передвигаться по вражеской территории приходилось с удвоенной осторожностью: кто знает, может о новом облике бывшего генерала Мэтисона известно в Ополчении, и его ищут не только в виде человека прямоходящего. Эти параноидальные мысли не давали Майлзу двигаться быстрее. Он старался держаться ближе к лесу, предпочитая обходить людей по максимальной дуге. К тому же вечерние превращения заставляли его заранее искать места для ночлега. Но всё вместе это позволяло ему сохранять человеческое сознание. Сейчас он начинал понимать, что за прошедшие пару недель почти потерял себя, предпочитая отдаться на волю звериным инстинктам и заботиться только о пропитании и защите территории. Мысленно он порадовался, что как минимум второй — после чувства самосохранения — основной инстинкт его в эти дни не беспокоил. Хотя, может, ему просто не попалась какая-нибудь красивая ласковая сучка. От этой мысли он вздрогнул всем телом.

Однако вскоре его путь подошёл к концу. Теперь требовалось придумать, как пробраться в город. Идею с туннелями он отбросил сразу: галлюцинаций ему хватило и в прошлый раз. За прошедшие несколько дней пути в Филадельфию Майлз часто возвращался к тому видению. Его призрачный друг был в чём-то прав: он устал, разочарован и, может быть, даже хотел бы вернуть всё обратно, если бы мог что-нибудь изменить. Но именно слова призрачного Басса дали ему силы отказать Бассу настоящему. Майлз действительно мог бы согласиться вернуться и на какую-то долю мгновения был готов это сделать, но пошёл поперек — исключительно из упрямства. Как бы он потом ни пытался оправдать свой поступок тем, что не поверил бывшему лучшему другу, почти брату, что боялся за своих близких. Где-то в глубине души Майлз знал, что если бы пришёл один, то, скорее всего, согласился бы на предложение Басса.

Но у него ещё будет время подумать над этим, если выживет, конечно. А пока Майлз потихоньку крался вдоль стены, ища лазейку, в которую смог бы пролезть, и очень жалел при этом, что не подобен нормальному оборотню — пробираться на вражескую территорию безопаснее под покровом ночи.

Наконец ему улыбнулась удача. В городской стене обнаружилась приличная дыра, в которую пролез бы и карликовый бегемот. Майлз уже не помнил, водились ли в Филадельфии бродячие псы, потому предпочёл придерживаться тактики осторожного и незаметного проникновения. Держаться подальше от людей в переполненном городе оказалось куда сложнее, а потому Майлз пользовался каждой укромной дырой, чтобы переждать очередной патруль или просто случайного прохожего. Радовало, что в город он проник рано утром, и народу на улицы пока вышло немного. Но даже это «немного» сильно превосходило то, что предпочёл бы Майлз.

На улицу въехал большой конный отряд, с которым ему не хотелось бы встречаться, поэтому он быстро метнулся в сторону и, воспользовавшись приоткрытой дверью, укрылся в длинном двухэтажном здании. Однако, как только сердце перестало бешено колотиться, Майлз понял, что забрёл в казармы ополчения. Следовало срочно делать отсюда лапы, но у судьбы-злодейки, видимо, имелись собственные планы на этот счёт. К наружной двери приближались двое, и Майлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как метнуться вглубь дома и укрыться в первой же попавшейся комнате.

В казарме было тихо и как-то пусто. Майлза это немного успокоило, и он позволил себе немного оглядеться. За прошедшие годы, оказывается, ребята тут обосновались с комфортом. Приходилось признать, что даже по сравнению с его собственной прежней военной жизнью ещё до Отключения, условия проживания Республиканской армии были весьма и весьма неплохи. Довольно комфортабельные комнаты на двух-трёх человек, без лишней роскоши, но удобные. Добротные кровати с мягкими матрасами, не только тумбочки, но и шкафы. В целом, довольно мило.

Но наслаждаться чужим комфортом времени не было, нужно аккуратно выбираться и двигать в резиденцию Монро. Чуткое собачье ухо подсказало, что коридор пуст. Майлз тихо приоткрыл дверь и осторожно потрусил к выходу. Однако первая попытка выбраться не увенчалась успехом. Впереди послышались тяжёлые шаги и чей-то разговор на пороге дома: это охрана возвращалась в казарму с ночного дежурства. Майлзу снова пришлось прятаться. На этот раз место он выбрал неудачно: именно в облюбованную им комнату ввалилась парочка радостно гогочущих солдат. Майлз только и успел, что залезть под кровать. На его счастье, солдаты ничего не заметили: судя по всему, они обсуждали кого-то из офицеров, попавших в неловкую ситуацию.

— А всё же ты редкостная скотина, Конрад! — еле отсмеявшись, сказал один из парней: совсем молоденький, почти мальчик, с высоким и звонким голосом. — Лейтенант же ничего плохого не хотел сказать, просто неудачно выбрал выражение. А ты растрезвонил на весь гарнизон. Знал ведь, что если дойдёт то Бейкера, то тот ославит этого «святошу» на всю Республику.

— Не люблю этого лейтенантишку, — совершенно серьёзно ответил приятелю Конрад. — У нас тут война на носу, а из-за таких вот «святош» есть шанс из первого же боя вернуться в деревянном фраке. А я ещё пожить хочу. Так что пусть уж стоит в своём «белом плащике» подальше от меня.

— Как думаешь, что с ним будет дальше?

— А это пусть уж Бейкер решает, — пожал плечами Конрад, стаскивая форменную рубашку. — Сейчас в неофициальной иерархии он второй по значимости после генерала Монро, что там кто бы ни думал и ни говорил.

— А с чего вдруг? — поинтересовался сосед, усаживаясь на соседнюю кровать. Майлзу пришлось залезть поглубже, но так, чтобы слышать каждое слово из увлекательного разговора.

— А это не нашего ума дело, Сэм, — кровать над головой Майлза скрипнула, и прямо перед его носом упал тяжёлый ботинок.

— Думаешь, они и вправду… как говорил «святоша»?

— Любовники? Не знаю. Не думаю, что это правда, но если и так, то Бейкер лучший выбор, чем Мэтисон.

— А ты видел генерала Мэтисона? — Сэм всё никак не мог унять своё любопытство.

— Видел.

— Расскажи. Ну, пожалуйста.

— Он хороший солдат, неплохой генерал, хреновый политик и ненадёжный человек.

— Почему?

— Потому что «святоша», а я их не люблю, — отрезал Конрад. — Скажи мне, Сэм, и долго мы будем говорить о чужих мужиках, когда я сижу перед тобой, весь из себя такой красивый, обнажённый и готовый к употреблению?

— Может потому, что я так сижу чуть дольше и жду твоих дальнейших действий, — в голосе Сэма послышались игривые нотки. Майлз отважился чуть высунуть свой нос из угла, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

На соседней кровати сидел… Нет, сидела девушка примерно возраста Чарли, по мальчишечьи стройная, с короткой стрижкой. Только отсутствие определённых нюансов анатомии указывало на истинное положение дел. Зато принадлежность к мужскому полу её соседа не вызывало никаких сомнений. Его член гордо стоял под одобрительным взглядом подруги, большой и толстый, аппетитный, как показалось Майлзу. Наверное, от голода. Но Сэм явно разделяла такую оценку, потому что одним движением заглотила член до самого основания. Чавкающие звуки заставили невольного зрителя напрячься.

Противоречивые желания тревожили Майлза. С одной стороны, желудок не вовремя напомнил ему, что неплохо бы и поесть, с другой — инстинкт продолжения рода тоже решил дать о себе знать в этот неподходящий момент.

Конраду было проще: его никто не просил сдерживаться, наоборот, подруга с радостью развела перед ним ноги и приняла в себя. Эта картина вдруг донельзя возбудила Майлза, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не присоединиться. Мужские крепкие ягодицы привлекали его не меньше, чем женское лоно, растянутое огромным членом. Впервые за последнее время Майлз пожалел, что у него нет рук, чтобы погладить себя между ног и хоть как-то добиться разрядки.

Вскоре его соседи угомонились и заснули друг у друга в объятиях. Майлз наконец-то получил возможность покинуть и комнату, и казарму. Как он преодолел путь до президентского дворца, помнилось уже смутно. Кажется, возбуждение напрочь отбило все мозги. Сейчас Майлз хотел только добраться поскорее до Басса, а там… что «там» — он ещё не придумал.

 

***

 

Удача любит безрассудных. Неизвестно как, но Майлз всё же нашёл спальню Басса, забрался под кровать. И заснул без задних ног.

Проснулся он уже ночью, в человеческом виде. В комнате стояла тишина. Аккуратно, чтобы никого не разбудить, он выбрался из-под кровати, однако предосторожности оказались излишними: комната по-прежнему пустовала. В этом были и плюсы, и минусы. С одной стороны, есть время принять хотя бы подобие пристойного вида, с другой — такая тишина в хозяйской спальне тревожила. Как и темнота, потому Майлз позволил себе зажечь ночник.

За время его отсутствия здесь мало что изменилось, только добавился рабочий столик у окна, заваленный какими-то бумагами. Уже странность: Басс в бумагах любил порядок. Беззвучно пройдя по комнате, Майлз потрогал дверь: заперта, и ключа поблизости не наблюдается. Может, и к лучшему. Такую дверь с полпинка не откроешь, а звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа он наверняка услышит.

Перво-наперво Майлзу хотелось если не залезть в ванну, лучше всего тёплую, то хотя бы умыться. Многодневные ночёвки в лесу не придают человеку лоска. Радовало, что в человеческом облике собачий нюх отсутствовал, иначе он бы сейчас задохнулся от собственного амбре. Бродить здесь в таком виде — не лучшая идея. Придётся Бассу поделиться удобствами.

Когда они только обосновывались в Индепенденс-Холле, Басс выбрал себе спальню и приказал устроить ванную комнату. Он мог долго обходиться без благ цивилизации, но, когда выпадала возможность, не имел привычки себе в чём-то отказывать. Так что, если ничего не изменилось, рядом Майлза ждала ванная с пусть и прохладной, но чистой водой, а заодно мыло и полотенца. Свой порыв обязательно встретить Басса чистым Майлз оправдывал необходимостью и чувством самосохранения. На самом деле ему просто хотелось снова почувствовать себя человеком.

Спустя полчаса Майлз вернулся в спальню чистым и довольным собой. Всё-таки в жизни должно быть место мелким радостям, таким как ванна, чистая одежда, стакан виски. К сожалению, сейчас в его распоряжении имелось лишь первое. Одежда Басса ему не подходила по размеру, да и виски поблизости почему-то не наблюдалось. Ходить голышом было холодно, и Майлз попытался завернуться хотя бы в покрывало. Но стоило ему только потянуть тяжёлую ткань на себя, как что-то в ней зашипело и задвигалось. Майлз отскочил от кровати. Вторая попытка увенчалась чуть большим успехом: Майлз сумел откинуть покрывало — и увидел на белых простынях свернувшегося клубком шипящего на него большого ежа. Его светлые колючки торчали в стороны, и весь грозный вид предупреждал, что с ним лучше не связываться.

Вот так так. Что в кровати главы Республики делает этот сердитый малыш? Майлз внимательно присмотрелся к захватчику президентских постелей и неожиданно узнал характерные черты.

— Басс?!

Ёж лишь рассерженно зашипел. Майлз поднял покрывало, осторожно присел на кровать и набросил ткань на маленького сердитого хищника, чтобы не уколоться. Перевернув его на спину, он увидел, что из шарика торчит лишь тёмный нос. Зрелище было таким умилительным, что Майлз не удержался и тихо засмеялся.

— Оказывается, я не один влип, мой старый друг. А я-то почти решил, что ты не только электричеством завладел, но и научился людей трансформировать в звериную форму. И тут такое открытие. А знаешь, тебе идёт. Меня вот никто не узнал в моём новом виде, а я тебя — вполне. Может, это потому, что я хорошо тебя знаю. Думаю, и тебе тоже не составило бы труда опознать меня, бегающего на четырёх лапах по лесу за зайцами. Да, представляешь, именно так. Уже целых три недели.

Неожиданно для себя Майлз принялся пересказывать всё, что произошло с ним после побега из Филадельфии. Впервые за долгое время ему захотелось выговориться. Если у них с Бассом одинаковые проклятия — или что это вообще такое — то, возможно, Бассу стоит всё знать. Он единственный, кто сможет понять всё пережитое.

Майлз всё говорил и говорил. Он так погрузился в воспоминания, что только спустя какое-то время заметил: колючий шарик слегка развернулся. Это обнадёживало. Майлз встал, всё ещё держа Басса в руках, и прошёлся по спальне. На небольшом столике у закрытого окна он обнаружил документы, над которыми, судя по записям, сделанным знакомой рукой, работал генерал Монро. Там были кое-какие планы, доклады о ситуации на границе, донесения лазутчиков, какие-то выкладки штаба. Всё это дополняли заметки на полях и неутешительные выводы Басса. Солдаты в казарме не ошибались, им грозила очередная война. Федерация Джорджия подтягивала свои войска к границам Республики, судя по всему, заручившись поддержкой повстанцев. Техас не разделял этих воинственных настроений в полной мере, но Майлз знал: стоит им только дать слабину — и стервятников прибавится.

Только теперь бывший генерал Мэтисон начал осознавать всю тяжесть ситуации. И понимать, что дело тут не только в радикальных мерах Монро. Ведь ещё до его разрыва с Бассом их Республика многим вставала поперёк горла. Он мог не соглашаться с методами Басса, подчас излишне жестокими, на его взгляд, но это не отменяло того факта, что Республику они создавали вместе, проливая за неё кровь. И позволить рушить своё собственное детище во славу чужих идей и стремления к власти — этого Майлз допустить уже не мог. Он аккуратно пристроил колючего собрата по несчастью на коленях, взялся за ручку и начал дополнять заметки Басса своими собственными выводами и предложениями, попутно утоляя голод яблоками из стоявшей тут же вазы.

 

***

 

Последние несколько недель Басс просыпался легко: сердце больше не болело, тоска не грызла, сны не снились. Всё же в этом «ежином проклятии» имелось и что-то положительное. Зверем он редко думал о чём-то неприятном. В отличие от своих природных собратьев Басс большую ночь спал — днём у него находились и другие дела. Правда, когда он бодрствовал, то инстинкты пытались взять своё, и тогда его тянуло начать собирать вещи, бумажки, искать припасы — в общем, строить гнездо на зиму. Это строительство стоило ему двух планов и пачки донесений, которые он взял почитать перед сном, а потом пустил на благоустройство нового дома под кроватью. В бумагах не содержалось ничего важного, но разбирать их поутру, мятые и порванные, не доставило никакого удовольствия, как и обнаружить себя под кроватью, вылезти из-под которой тоже стало той ещё проблемой.

С того дня Басс старался не опускаться до уровня зверя. А ещё ставил себе задачей вымотаться за день настолько, чтобы упасть и заснуть без задних лап. То есть ног. Для бумаг он распорядился принести отдельный столик, на который ежу просто было не забраться. Теперь Басс уходил к себе в спальню перед заходом солнца, накрепко закрывал дверь, какое-то время ещё работал над бумагами, а за несколько минут до превращения укладывался в кровать и свёртывался там клубком. Ему уже неплохо удавалось предсказывать наступление трансформации, чтобы не попадать впросак.

Пока генерал Монро изволил отдыхать, главным оставался Бейкер. Идея назначить Джереми доверенным лицом определённо себя оправдала, хотя и имела свои недостатки. Фигура капитана Бейкера пользовалась известностью. Он не получил высоких чинов, но многие, приближённые к Капитолию, знали, что именно Бейкер одним из первых присоединился к Монро и Мэтисону в их борьбе за Республику, поэтому выбор нового адъютанта никого не удивил. И в целом, если отбросить его тягу к глупым шуточкам и поукоротить язык на пару-тройку дюймов, Бейкер был хорош, а самое важное: на него можно было положиться. Он и донесения примет, и конфликты уладит, любому найдёт, что ответить, а главное, никого не пустит на порог спальни. К сожалению, укрыться от него самого даже в спальне не удавалось. Басс не знал, где Джереми достал второй ключ, но любопытством тот мучился явно недолго. Однажды Басс обнаружил в своей постели плюшевого ежа с привязанной к шее запиской, в которой значилось лишь одно слово: «Майлз». Высказать наперснику своё негодование Басс не успел, ночь наступила чересчур быстро. Зато он с удовольствием в клочья разодрал нового соседа по спальне и заснул на его поролоновых останках с чувством выполненного долга. А утром для этих глупостей времени уже не нашлось: отряд повстанцев навестил лагерь подготовки новобранцев, многие погибли. Следующей ночью Майлза номер два постигла та же участь, третьему повезло чуть больше, а четвёртый до сих пор стоял на тумбочке возле кровати целый и невредимый. Шутка Бейкера пришлась весьма кстати: хоть и плюшевый, бывший лучший друг, почти брат, всё-таки получил по заслугам.

Когда Басс увидел Майлза живым и здоровым, первая его реакция не изменилась: вцепиться зубами и рвать на клочки. Однако на этот раз перед ним стояла не безответная игрушка, а большой сильный мужчина, который легко справился с небольшим хищником. Гораздо сильнее Басса удивило, что Майлз узнал его в таком виде. А вот история самого Майлза, так похожая на его собственную, заставила задуматься. Значит, он всё-таки не единственный, кто попал в герои «Секретных материалов». Предположение Майлза, что в его собачьих похождениях виноват он, Басс, заставило его лишь фыркнуть. Кажется, бывший брат назначил его виновным за всё и всех. За собой и своими родственниками лучше бы смотрел! Кто виноват в пропаже электричества и развале мира? Бен и Рейчел Мэтисоны. Кто заварил кашу с Республикой? Майлз Мэтисон. А когда дело пошло не так, как они хотели, расхлебывать всё остался почему-то один Себастиан Монро. И где справедливость, спрашивается? Всё это страшно обидно!

Но слушать усталый голос Майлза, который говорил с ним без ненависти и презрения, было приятно. Его история оказалась занятна, местами забавна, местами страшна. Стал бы Басс убивать заблудших путников, таких же голодных и одиноких, если бы они вторглись на его территорию? Вряд ли, а вот Майлз убивал, хотя и списывает теперь на звериные инстинкты.

Нет. Басс, может, и плохо разбирался в ежах — хотя он сильно поднаторел в этом вопросе за последнее время — но про собак он знал много. Одинокий пес, если он здоров и не натаскан специально, никогда не нападёт на человека. «Это в тебе от человека», — хотелось сказать Бассу, но получилось лишь зашипеть.

Потом они сидели вместе у стола и разбирали бумаги. В этом было что-то ностальгически правильное. Правда, раньше они спорили у карты, и Басс при этом не лежал на коленях Майлза. Но он всё равно чувствовал себя хорошо и безопасно. Убаюканный звуками знакомого голоса и теплом человеческого тела, Басс задремал.

Проснулся он уже в собственной кровати и в человеческом виде. Рядом с ним, похрапывая, спал чёрно-белый пёс, в котором с трудом можно было узнать бывшего сержанта, а потом генерала Мэтисона. Не удержавшись, Басс погладил большой собачий лоб, почесал за ухом. Он не сразу заметил, как его сосед по кровати проснулся и взглянул на него большими тёмными глазами.

Ещё вчера Басс, пусть и скрепя сердце, но пристрелил бы Майлза или хотя бы арестовал и запер где-нибудь подальше и поглубже. А сейчас, глядя на него, он не мог себе даже представить, как причинить ему вред. Несколько долгих минут, Басс только и мог, что водить ладонью по собачьей шерсти, а Майлз почему-то позволял ему это делать.

Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается: генералу Монро следовало возвращаться к своим обязанностям. Он поднялся и направился в ванную, где его ожидал неприятный сюрприз: чистой воды практически не осталось. Майлз в своём приступе чистоты извел её почти всю. Уцелевшие полкувшина Басс еле растянул, чтобы умыться, почистить зубы и кое-как побриться. Выходя, он ещё и поскользнулся в луже, оставшейся после ночной помывки гостя.

— Ну ты и сука, Майлз, хоть и кобель! — в сердцах проговорил Басс, выходя из ванной комнаты и потирая ушибленное колено. — Что за бардак ты там оставил? Когда нужно, никогда не думаешь о ближнем.

Эмоции на собачьей морде читались с трудом, но Басс не сомневался, что Майлз ухмылялся, поглядывая, как жертва его чистоплотности натягивает форму на немытое тело. Через несколько минут дело дошло, наконец, до бумаг. Вчитавшись в новые правки, оставленные поверх его собственных, Басс задумался. В идеях Майлза имелось рациональное зерно, но над ними требовалось подумать. И Басс уже знал, кого он озадачит этой проблемой.

— Мне нужно идти,— произнес он вслух. — Тебе лучше побыть здесь. Будем считать, что я завёл собаку. Скажу, чтобы тебе принесли поесть и соорудили лежанку. Ты не болонка, чтобы спать в хозяйской постели. Поговорим вечером, когда вернусь.

 

С этими словами Басс вышел из спальни, прикрывая за собой тяжёлую дверь. Майлз опустил голову на подушку, делая вид, что всё вышесказанное к нему не относилось.

Но долго ему отсыпаться не дали. Сначала явилась какая-то девица, которую он не помнил, и принялась убираться в спальне. Когда же она со своей бурной деятельностью добралась до постели и увидела её нового обитателя, то раскричалась так, что у Майлза в ушах зазвенело.

— Ах ты, шелудивая псина! Ишь, чего удумал, на чистую постель забрался! А ну брысь отсюдова! — и с этими словами девица прошлась мокрой тряпкой по собачьей спине. Майлз аж подскочил на месте от неожиданности. От переполнявшего его негодования он угрожающе зарычал. Но нападающую сторону это не только не смутило, но ещё больше раззадорило, и девица схватилась за швабру.

Неожиданно их военные действия прервал хорошо знакомый голос:

— Оставь его, Марта. Это новый питомиц президента. Так что постель и правда хозяйская. Когда уберешься в ванной, сооруди, пожалуйста, какую-нибудь лежанку для пса, а заодно поилку и миску для еды.

В дверях, прислонившись к косяку, стоял капитан Джереми Бейкер собственной персоной и с усмешкой поглядывал на развивающийся конфликт интересов. Но после его слов горничная оставила Майлза в покое. Подхватив ведро и тряпку, она направилась прочь, ворча под нос:

— У президента, видно, совсем дел нет, только блохастых псов разводить. Жениться ему надо.

— Марта! — прикрикнул на неё Джереми. — Это не нашего ума дело, с кем спит президент Монро.

Марта лишь фыркнула и скрылась за дверью ванной комнаты. Только после её ухода Джереми прошёл в комнату и внимательно оглядел пса. Майлз ответил ему тем же.

Собственно, к Джереми он хорошо относился. Тот оказался одним из первых, кто присоединился к ним с Бассом, сражался с ними и, в общем, стал им хорошим приятелем. Несмотря на своеобразное чувство юмора, он был надежен. Даже когда появились сильно недовольные действиями ополчения, когда раз за разом организовывались покушения на правительство Республики, когда случилась попытка переворота, во время которой Майлз чуть не застрелил лучшего друга, а потом сбежал — даже тогда Джереми Бейкер оставался верен генералу Монро. Его часто не принимали всерьёз, но Джереми отличался наблюдательностью и умел делать правильные выводы.

— Да, нужно было плюшевых не ёжиков, а щенят искать, — произнес он непонятную для Майлза фразу и добавил: — С возвращением, генерал Мэтисон. Вы сильно изменились за последнее время. Не сказать, что вам это не к лицу, сэр.

Майлз заворчал, предупреждая. Вот почему его не узнали ни Рейчел, ни Чарли, ни Нора, вроде как самые близкие ему люди, его семья? А Джереми опознал его практически сразу. Или ему Басс сказал? Видимо, капитан Бейкер делает стремительную карьеру, раз ему становятся известны такие секреты. Или всё же… Басса он тоже узнал практически сразу, да и тот не удивился, проснувшись с псом в одной кровати. Вот так и задумаешься, а кто тут близкий, та семья, которая примет и поддержит в горе и в радости.

Судя по всему, именно Джереми поручили заботу о госте, потому что тот попытался прихватить Майлза за шкирку и направить к двери. Майлз снова зарычал, недовольный таким обращением.

— Хорошо, иди сам, — согласился Джереми. — Надеюсь, в собачьей шкуре ты хоть немного соображаешь и не будешь гадить по углам, драть обивку на мебели и гоняться за кошками. Сэр. Сейчас мы идем на прогулку, так что веди себя соответственно. Ты же теперь президентский питомец.

Майлз еле сдерживал желание, чтобы не укусить этого наглеца за… в общем, куда дотянется. Ну, хотя бы просто прихватить, чтобы тот подергался. Хотя нет, лучше укусить как следует.

Но как бы Майлзу ни хотелось это сделать, он всё же сдержался. В конце концов, он человек, а люди не вцепляются другим в задницы, как бы ни было велико искушение. Во всяком случае, не таким образом.

 

***

 

Когда он пробирался сюда, то мало на что обращал внимание. Теперь Майлз видел, как сильно изменилось всё за его отсутствие. Навстречу не попадалось практически ни одного знакомого лица. Внешне вроде всё выглядело благополучно, но в воздухе витало какое-то напряжение. Проходя мимо кабинета, Майлз услышал голос Басса, рассказывающий о стратегии будущей войны:

— Мы не слабы, у нас есть и человеческие ресурсы и военные. Благодаря полученному генератору, мы можем использовать технику, о которой в Джорджии на текущий момент могут только мечтать. Но всё это мы сможем использовать в полной мере, если сами будем диктовать условия: где и когда состоится демонстрация нашей мощи. И это не менее важно, а главное, даст нам необходимое преимущество, чтобы быстро и безболезненно расставить все точки над «и».

Майлз хотел остановиться и послушать, но Джереми прихватил его за загривок и потянул дальше.

Наконец, они очутились на улице.

— Ну что, генерал, делай все свои дела и пойдём обратно.

Майлз посмотрел на Джереми. Видимо, его морда оказалась достаточно выразительна, или же Джереми читал его мысли — он ответил на не высказанный вопрос:

— Ну, я не знаю, что там должны делать благовоспитанные собаки: столбы пометить, навозные мины расставить, палку принести. У меня никогда не было собаки. Хомячок только, и тот сбежал. И я был ни при чём, — поспешил он опровергнуть предположение Майлза. — В общем, у тебя пять минут. Вон тот столб для твоих дел вполне подойдет.

Джереми кивнул на бесполезно стоящий неподалеку фонарный столб. Такой наглости Майлз уже вынести не мог. Ладно бы он был простым псом и не понимал, что ему сейчас предлагают сделать. Но Бейкер, кажется, отлично сознавал, кому он это всё говорит и что его отлично понимают. И ему это доставляло удовольствие.

«Ах так?!» — подумал про себя Майлз и, сделав вид, что увидел кошку, рванул в сторону. Джереми кинулся за ним. Вряд ли Басс его похвалит, если Майлз сейчас сбежит.

Дальнейшие полчаса Майлз то подпускал к себе Джереми, так и не давая схватить, то убегал вновь. Когда же играть ему надоело, он просто отбежал подальше и спрятался, ожидая, когда преследователь минует его укрытие. Тогда Майлз повернул обратно, по дороге всё же отметив пресловутый фонарный столб.

Эти игры на свежем воздухе пробудили у него аппетит. За последнее время он привык питаться мясом, а тут внезапно осознал, что в прошедшие сутки обедом ему служили лишь несколько яблок. Надо срочно раздобыть что-то съедобное.

Но прелесть в положении президентского питомца состояла в том, что в спальне его поджидала мягкая лежанка и полная миска: тушеное мясо с овощами. Отсутствие чисто собачьего корма радовало, хотя желудок Майлза, настойчиво требовавший еды, принял бы и его. Но тут всё так аппетитно пахло, что Майлз чуть не захлебнулся слюной. Он уничтожил свою порцию в считанные минуты и, довольный, растянулся на притащенном кем-то матраце. Удобно умостившись на мягком лежаке, он заметил, что, помимо всего прочего, кто-то позаботился и о том, чтобы ему было что погрызть. Рядом с матрасом лежала приличного размера кость, составившая бы радость любому псу. Не то чтобы Майлзу она сильно требовалась, но почесать об неё зубы, просто от нечего делать, он бы не отказался. Потом. Когда немного поспит. И обняв свою новую игрушку, он свернулся и закрыл глаза.

Разбудил его шум шагов. Он быстро приближались. Майлз поднял голову и уставился на взъерошенного Джереми. Судя по всему, тот всё прошедшее время искал своего подопечного.

— Ну и скотина ты, Майлз. Странно, что не козёл, — выдал он коротко, но от души.

Майлз на это только чихнул. Чувствовалось, что Бейкеру хотелось сказать ещё что-нибудь, но ему помешал вовремя подошедший Басс.

— Как наш новый гость? — спросил он Джереми.

— Думаю, ему нужен строгий ошейник и короткий поводок. А ещё таблетки от наглости.

— Верю, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — от всей души рассмеялся Басс. Ни Майлз, ни Джереми, судя по его удивлённому виду, давно не слышали и не видели у генерала Монро столь открытых проявлений эмоций. — Ладно, капитан, меня, как всегда, до утра ни для кого нет.

— Да, сэр, — дисциплинированно ответил Джереми и скрылся за дверью. Басс тщательно закрыл за ним и проверил запор.

— Скоро вечер, нельзя кому-то видеть, что глава Республики по ночам превращается в живую подушку для иголок, — с этими словами Басс начал стаскивать с себя форму. Через несколько минут он завернулся в халат и устроился у стола с принесёнными с собой документами. Майлз подошёл поближе.

— Мы обсудили кое-какие из твоих предложений, — внезапно сказал Басс. — И даже кое-что приняли в разработку. Из-за границы поступают не очень хорошие новости. Пришло донесение, что небольшой отряд в форме армии Джорджии появился на нашей территории. Правда, они натолкнулись на наш форпост и быстро ушли на свою сторону. Но это явно разведка, они ищут для себя оптимальный маршрут. А значит, решение уже принято, и это только вопрос времени, когда они начнут наступление.

Майлз встал на задние лапы и заглянул в бумаги. Если бы он мог ругаться, он бы сейчас сделал бы это с удовольствием. Новости и правда не радовали. Он мог не соглашаться с Монро по поводу руководства Республикой, но отдавать её в руки Фостер, президента Джорджии... это недопустимо. В конце концов, эта Республика — и его детище, а это место на карте — его дом.

— Чёрт, — внезапно прервал его раздумья Басс. — Солнце уже садится. Скройся в ванной, — приказал он Майлзу и, когда тот не обратил на это никакого внимания, сменил тон: — Пожалуйста, Майлз.

Что-то такое прозвучало в голосе Басса, что Майлз просто не смог отказать ему. Он ушёл, спрятался в ванной комнате и терпеливо дожидался, когда с заходом солнца наступит его время. Ждать пришлось недолго — и вот уже он завернулся в халат Басса, ещё хранящий его тепло. Халат был узок Майлзу в плечах и вообще стеснял движения уже привыкшего обходиться без одежды тела. Но хотя бы сегодня стоило соблюсти приличия, раз уж выяснилось, что оба они даже в звериной шкуре осознают, что происходит вокруг.

Басс лежал на подушке и смотрел на него своими тёмными глазами. Майлз опустился рядом на кровать. В таком облике Басс казался ему безобидным и даже беззащитным. Но Майлз помнил, что, ежи, несмотря на свой милый и трогательный вид, всё равно хищники. Именно таким и был Басс. Хотя, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны, ёж может быть и воинственным, и довольно опасным, но его первой реакцией будет свернуться и выставить колючки во все стороны, ведь главное их предназначение — защита. Вот они, две стороны одной монеты.

Внезапно Майлз вспомнил непонятную фразу, брошенную Джереми:

— Слушай, а что Джереми говорил про плюшевых ежей?

Басс затрясся и издал какой-то звук, который Майлз затруднился сразу определить. Лишь спустя пару минут он понял, что тот смеётся. Затем Басс вскочил и на своих коротеньких лапках резво бросился к туалетному столику. Присмотревшись, Майлз увидел там мягкую игрушку. Он подошёл поближе и с удивлением разглядел чуть превышающего размером Басса игрушечного ежа с открыткой, привязанной к шее. На ней крупными буквами кто-то вывел: «Майлз».

Это вызвало у него приступ смеха.

— Это Джереми принёс? — спросил он, уже зная ответ. — Значит, он знает?

Басс кивком подтвердил обе его догадки.

— Ты ему сказал, что эта участь постигла и меня?

Резкое покачивание головой из стороны в сторону.

— Значит, сам догадался. И в кого он такой глазастый?

Майлзу стало неприятно. Ведь подтвердилось то, о чём он думал утром: его узнали по сути посторонние люди, а те, кто вроде считался его кровной родней, чуть не ранили и бросили, не разобравшись, что произошло. От этих мыслей на душе скребли кошки, и Майлз решил отвлечься на более привычные действия. Подхватив Басса на руки, он направился к столу, где его ждали стратегические планы намечающейся войны с Федерацией Джорджия.

 

*** 

 

Басс проснулся полным сил и оптимизма. Большую часть ночи они с Майлзом разрабатывали планы будущей военной компании. Общение давалось непросто, Басс мог отвечать лишь «да» или «нет», но они всё же выработали стратегию, которая могла и должна сработать, если только немного подтолкнуть события в нужном им направлении. В шпионских играх они оба не блистали — слишком прямолинейны. Но Басс уже успел наладить разведку: у него имелись лазутчики в некоторых из наиболее крупных и опасных отрядов повстанцев, а в правительстве Джорджии тоже найдутся заинтересованные в их предложениях люди. Нужно только послать туда своего человека, ловкого и хитрого, который смог бы убедить как президента Фостер и её людей, так и оппозиционно настроенных деятелей. И Басс знал одного такого. Оставалось только убедить его, что ему это так же жизненно необходимо.

Том Невилл был ловким человеком, можно даже сказать — скользким, но у него имелась одна слабость — его жена Джулия. Иногда Бассу казалось, что даже сыном Том дорожит меньше. Поэтому, чтобы воздействовать на Тома, он решил для начала поговорить с Джулией.

Она появилась в его кабинете, прекрасная блондинка в строгом тёмно-красном платье, обтягивающем стройную фигуру.

— Вы посылали за мной, господин генерал? — она держалась спокойно, но Басс всё равно чувствовал её нервозность. Что ж, её несложно понять: Басс практически никогда не общался с жёнами своих офицеров, хотя знал по именам их всех, а так же детей и близких родственников.

— Да, Джулия, конечно, — Басс приветствовал свою гостю, лично проводил её к столу, подвинул ей стул и попросил принести кофе. — Я хотел поинтересоваться, как ваши дела? Я слышал, вы чуть не пострадали во время проникновения некоторых из наших противников в столицу. Всё в порядке?

— Да, вполне, господин генерал.

— О, пожалуйста, называйте меня по имени, мы же так давно знакомы. Я хочу сказать, что мне очень жаль. Такие преданные люди, как Том и Джейсон, не заслуживают, чтобы их семье угрожали. — Он пододвинул ей чашку свежесваренного кофе, который принесли в кабинет, пока он поддерживал светскую беседу. — Так вот, в свете всего произошедшего, я хочу предложить, чтобы вы, Джулия, перебрались в Индепенденс-Холл, под мою личную защиту, пока ваш муж будет отсутствовать.

— Сэр? — в голосе Джулии явственно слышалась настороженность. Она почувствовала в его словах угрозу и предупреждение. И не сказать, что она так уж заблуждалась. Но, показав кончик кнута, Басс теперь собирался предложить солидную плитку шоколада.

— Я могу признаться, что очень ценю Тома, его таланты, умение разговаривать и слушать, — начал он свою компанию по завоеванию союзника. — Я хочу поручить ему ответственную миссию. Не волнуйтесь, — сразу предупредил он возможные вопросы, — это не будет связано со смертельной опасностью, но я не хочу, чтобы он волновался за вас, оставленную в одиночестве. Ему нужно будет думать о деле, и от того, как быстро и качественно он справится, будет зависеть, как скоро он вернется.

— Сэр… — Джулия попыталась собраться с мыслями и выяснить побольше о том, чем её семье грозит новая «блажь» генерала Монро.

— Себастиан, Джулия, — перебил её Басс. — Мы же договорились называть друг друга по имени.

— Себастиан, — согласилась Джулия. — А я могу узнать, куда и зачем вы направляете моего мужа?

— Мы устанавливаем дипломатические отношения с Федерацией Джорджия, и капитан Невилл становится главой посольства, — ошарашил её Басс. — Так что видите, ничего страшного с ним не случится. Кроме того, его ждёт повышение и разные приятные награды по возвращении. Если, конечно, его миссия окончится благополучно.

Он дал время Джулии осознать все перспективы этого назначения. А заодно просчитать возможные опасности.

— Простите, Себастиан, могу я задать вопрос?

— Конечно, Джулия. Я для этого вас и пригласил.

— Значит, это будет недолгая миссия?

Басс позволил себе улыбнуться. Он чувствовал, что его план сработал.

— Я понимаю, Том так долго отсутствовал, а теперь вам снова предстоит разлука. Но я тоже очень надеюсь, что это задание не займёт у него много времени.

— А можно узнать, с чем оно будет связано?

— К сожалению, я не могу вам рассказать всего, но это будет только посольская миссия, где важно умение не стрелять или махать саблей, а вести переговоры, слушать и вникать в смысл слов и соответственно реагировать. Том именно тот человек, который справится с таким делом, — Басс снова польстил её мужу, сказав, впрочем, чистую правду: иначе они с Майлзом выбрали бы кого-то другого, более надёжного. И он видел, как Джулия с ним соглашается. Она гордилась своим мужем, считала, что он способен достичь больших высот и готова была поверить, что Тому предоставляют отличный шанс. — Надеюсь, я успокоил вас?

— Да, Себастиан.

— И вы примете моё приглашение погостить в этом доме?

— Конечно, спасибо за заботу.

— Я хочу, чтобы преданные Республике люди получали по заслугам за свою верность. Чтобы им воздавалось по делам их.

Формулировка содержала в себе и обещание и предупреждение, и Джулия услышала и правильно поняла этот посыл. Теперь Басс не сомневался, что Том всё сделает как надо: Джулия убедит его в этом.

— Когда я должна заняться переездом?

— Сегодня же. Сейчас как раз придёт Том, у вас будет время переговорить и попрощаться, а потом его на вертолёте с сопровождением доставят к границе, чтобы обезопасить от повстанцев. Как видите, я держу своё слово и собираюсь обеспечить ему максимальную защиту, какую смогу дать на таком расстоянии.

Если бы Басс заранее рассчитывал время, он не мог бы подгадать лучше, потому что стоило ему закончить фразу, как раздался стук в дверь и вошёл Том Невилл. Судя по всему, он знал о приглашении жены на аудиенцию, и это его беспокоило.

— Проходи, Том, ты как раз вовремя. Я рассказывал Джулии об ответственной миссии, которую хочу поручить тебе. И чтобы вы оба не волновались в наше такое неспокойное время, я пригласил её пожить в Индепенденс-Холл, пока ты не вернёшься. Пока я буду посвящать тебя в дела, Джулия начнет обустраиваться в своих новых комнатах. Перед отъездом ты сможешь зайти и увидеть, как она устроилась.

Басс отдал приказ младшему офицеру проводить миссис Невилл в отведённые ей апартаменты, где её ждала горничная, которая поможет ей расположиться на новом месте.

Всё происходящее заметно обеспокоило Тома. Он явно подозревал, что Джулия нужна Бассу как заложник — и не был далёк от истины. Басс не доверял ему, собственно, он никому не доверял. Разве что Майлзу, и то потому, что сейчас они сидели в одной лодке.

— Присаживайся, Том. Разговор будет долгим.

С этими словами Басс достал бумаги, подготовленные Майлзом и переписанные его собственной рукой с некоторыми правками, и выложил их перед Томом Невиллом.

 

***

 

Если у Басса день начался позитивно, то Майлз был настроен куда менее оптимистично. После ночных бдений ему хотелось поспать подольше, но появилась вездесущая Марта и снова прогнала его с постели. Пришлось перебираться на свой лежак. Но и там ему поспать не дали. Неугомонная Марта ходила по комнате, гремела вёдрами и ворчала. Присутствие пса на подотчётной территории ей явно пришлось не по вкусу.

Появление Джереми могло бы показаться спасением, но ровно до того момента, когда Майлз увидел, что у него в руках. Ошейник с пристёгнутым к нему поводком! Майлз даже опешил от такой наглости.

— Надо, генерал, надо, — ехидно ухмыляясь, заверил Джереми.

Майлз не просто зарычал — кажется, впервые за всё время, что он волей судьбы провёл в этом облике, он залаял от возмущения. За что получил мокрой тряпкой по морде уже от Марты.

— Уведи отсюда этого оглашенного! — буквально приказала она Бейкеру. И тот подчинился с радостью, с какой никогда не выполнял команды самого Майлза.

— Генерал, или так, или будешь терпеть, пока не лопнешь. Я больше не намерен бегать за тобой по городу. И скажи спасибо, что это электричества давно нет и специальные ошейники с контролем бесполезны. А этот даже не строгий. И поводок самый длинный из тех, что нашлись. Так что не выкаблучивайся, а то на будущее ещё и колокольчик на шею надену.

— Что ты с ним разговариваешь, словно он что-то понимает? — снова вмешалась Марта и неожиданно схватила Майлза за шкирку. Он взвизгнул и хотел вырваться, но она крепко держала его, пока Джереми застегивал на нём широкий кожаный ошейник.

— Ты ещё намордник ему найди, чтобы проблем с ним не было, — напутствовала их Марта мокрой тяпкой по собачьему крупу, придавая Майлзу ускорения.

Это было унизительно. Когда-то, ещё до отключения, Майлз слышал про людей, которым нравилось играть роль чьих-то питомцев, но он явно не принадлежал к этой породе. Он бы с радостью вырвался и покусал эту противную девицу и этого предателя, которого когда-то считал приятелем, почти другом. Но Джереми явно предвидел подобный ход мысли, потому что тихо сказал:

— Спокойно, генерал, помни о конспирации.

И, к своему сожалению, Майлз о ней вспомнил. Пришлось терпеть. Хотя следовало отдать Джереми должное, он даже проявил тактичность, отвернувшись, пока Майлз делал все свои собачьи дела. Они вполне мило прогулялись по городу, и Майлз снова увидел ту парочку, которую встретил в казарме в первый день своего пребывания в городе. Майлз даже вспомнил их имена — Конрад и Сэм. Кажется, Сэм все принимали за юношу. Как любовникам удавалось скрывать пол солдата-девицы, он не понимал, как и причины столь странного поступка. В Ополчении служили женщины, и некоторые из них оказывались даже лучшими воинами, чем многие мужчины. Вспомнить хотя бы Нору. Интересно, где она, путешествует ли до сих пор с Рейчел и детьми.

Они с Бассом разработали план, как обезопасить семью Мэтисон, и, кажется, пришло время приступить к его выполнению. Им навстречу шёл знакомый Майлзу Джейсон Невилл. Майлз едва узнал его в форме Ополчения, словно тот напрочь лишился собственной индивидуальности. Майлз припомнил, что видел его маленьким мальчиком и никогда бы не подумал, что из того милого ребенка может вырасти такой сильный молодой человек. На какую-то пару секунд у него возникла мысль, что он вполне понимает Чарли, которой понравился этот парень, да так сильно, что она рискнула ему довериться при первой же встрече. Майлз помотал головой, чтобы избавиться даже от намёка на мысли об отношениях племянницы с этим оболтусом, истинным сыном своих родителей. Сейчас для их планов гораздо важнее, что Джейсону нравится Чарли. Судя по всему, Джереми ввели в курс дела, потому что он окликнул Невилла-младшего.

— Джейсон, привет. В ставку?

— Да, вызвали, — пожал плечами тот.

— Ну, тогда мы составим тебе компанию. Познакомься, это генерал Майлз Мэтисон.

Джейсон с удивлением посмотрел на пса, но ничего не сказал. Несколько минут они шли молча.

— Слушай, ты случайно не знаешь, зачем меня вызвали? — осмелился спросить Джейсон. Кажется, уже все в гарнизоне знали о новом положении капитана Бейкера. Майлз вспомнил слова Конрада о неофициальной иерархии — сейчас он получил им ещё одно подтверждение. Тем временем интересующий его разговор продолжился в нужном ключе.

— Совершенно случайно знаю, — усмехнулся Джереми. — У генерала Монро к тебе есть ответственное поручение.

— Ко мне? — в голосе Джейсона послышалось удивление. Судя по всему, он успел влипнуть в какую-то передрягу и не рассчитывал, что пользуется доверием Басса. Майлз хотел бы разузнать об этом подробнее. Когда он выдвигал кандидатуру этого мальца, он помнил лишь о том, как тот защищал Чарли при каждом удобном случае. Но голос Джереми звучал убедительно даже для него.

— Да, и он уверен, что ты с ним отлично справишься.

— И какое?

— Ну, скажем так, — Джереми сделал драматическую паузу и окончательно ошарашил своего собеседника: — У него поменялись планы в отношении семейства Мэтисон. Ты должен будешь найти их и охранять, даже ценой собственной жизни.

— От кого?

— Ото всех, кто может причинить им вред.

— Даже от тех, кто носит форму и знак Ополчения?

— Даже от них.

— Это как-то странно звучит, — Джейсон явно уже не понимал, что происходит и, кажется, заподозрил изощрённую проверку. — А в чём подвох?

— Мэтисоны сейчас находятся на одной из баз повстанцев, так что тебе придётся сильно постараться, чтобы выполнить свою задачу.

— Это самоубийство. — Джейсон явно знал, о чём говорил.

— Нет, если сумеешь доказать повстанцам свою полезность, — успокоил его Джереми. — Например, принесёшь им ценные вести.

— Дезинформацию?

— Почему же, исключительно правдивые сведения. Например, о том, что твой отец оставил ставку генерала Монро и подался на юг, в Федерацию Джорджия. Или о том, что федераты готовят вторжение на территорию Республики.

— Это предательство, — вскинулся Джейсон, — и моя семья…

— Твоя семья будет находиться под личной защитой генерала Монро. Твоя мать уже переехала в Индепенденс-Холл, где будет ждать вашего с отцом возвращения.

— Я не понимаю…

— Как я уже сказал, планы поменялись, — повторил Джереми и голосом змея-искусителя продолжил: — И разве ты не хочешь повидать Чарли, доказать, что ты её достоин? Кажется, ради неё ты готов на многое: нарушить приказ, подставить семью.

— Только не семью!

— Видишь, всё очень просто. В этот раз твои желания совпадают с распоряжением начальства, и это лучшее, что может случиться с солдатом. Кстати, вот мы и пришли. Генерал Монро уже ждёт тебя. — Практически ничего не понимающий Джейсон отправился за поджидающим его младшим офицером, когда Джереми окликнул его: — Да, и передавай привет Норе, когда её встретишь.

После этого гулять Майлзу уже расхотелось, а Джереми и не настаивал. Он отвёл Майлза в пустую спальню и оставил его наедине с мыслями и полной миской мясного рагу.

Ближе к вечеру в спальню влетел Басс, швырнул на стол очередную папку с документами, а сам рухнул на кровать.

— Боже, как я устал! Знаешь, мне проще сразиться с превосходящими силами противника, чем вести эти задушевные разговоры с семейством Невиллов. Они меня вымотали.

Майлз внимательно посмотрел на Басса.

— Я уверен, что всё получилось. Джулия докажет Тому, что в его интересах сделать всё как надо. Правда, думаю, себя они не забудут и, если что, подстелют соломки, чтобы получить все возможные бонусы. Но, с другой стороны, пока Джулия живет здесь под охраной, Том ничего опасного не предпримет, потому что знает, что бывает с предателями. Джейсон мне понравился больше, он как-то прямодушнее. Хотя очень надеюсь, что он поведёт себя как сын своего отца и поставит интересы семьи выше личных. Что ж, теперь будем ждать результатов. Есть у меня ещё парочка задумок, но… Солнце уже садится.

Майлз понял намёк и скрылся в ванной. Странно, когда он жил один, никогда не задумывался, в какой именно момент начинается трансформация, она просто происходила. Басс же не просто отслеживал этот момент, а чувствовал приближение превращения. Вот и в этот раз он не ошибся. Вскоре уже Майлз на своих двоих вышел в комнату, чтобы снова увидеть ёжика на подушке. Басс даже в таком виде выглядел усталым. Он забавно зевнул во всю пасть, растопырив иголки в разные стороны. Это просто не могло не вызвать улыбки.

— Ладно, спи давай, — сказал Майлз и осторожно, чтобы не уколоться, провёл рукой по спине старого друга и собрата по несчастью. Басс снова зевнул и растянулся на мягкой подушке, А Майлз направился к столу, чтобы заняться бумагами. Первым, что он с удивлением обнаружил, был приказ об амнистии некоторых лиц под предлогом оказания Республике неоценимых услуг. Полное оправдание Майлза и его семьи. Бумагу подготовили по всем правилам, не хватало только подписи и печати. Майлз оглянулся на спящего Басса и задумался.

 

 ***

 

В этот раз Басс просыпался тяжело. Причина обнаружилась быстро: вчера он от усталости заснул на подушке и проспал так всю ночь. Утро застало его в скрюченном положении, мышцы стонали, голова болела. Похоже, вчерашний разговор с каждым из представителей семейства Невилл вымотал его сильнее, чем он думал. Вот и не верь после этого в вампиров, хотя бы энергетических. А что? Если существуют проклятия и оборотни, то почему бы и прочей нечисти не быть. Что-то промелькнуло в мыслях и исчезло. Но размышлять Бассу было некогда, сегодня ему предстояло ещё много хлопот.

Первым делом ему нужно было разобраться с донесениями от агентов в отрядах повстанцев и поставить перед ними новые задачи. Одну из таких депеш унес с собой Джейсон, даже не подозревая, что это его вторая и не менее важная миссия. К остальным придётся посылать гонцов. Помимо невозможности пользоваться нормальной армейской техникой, более всего Басс жалел об отсутствии телефонов. Именно отсутствие средств связи мешало наладить нормальную координацию действий, но отсутствие того же самого у противника играло им на руку. Повстанцы представляли бы куда большую опасность, не будь они так разрозненны. Правда, и ловить по лесам многочисленные группы партизан — тоже задача не из простых.

Но больше всего генерала Монро нервировало, что кое-кто среди мирного населения, разозлённый налогами и ограничениями на оружие, поддерживал этих новоявленных борцов за справедливость. Много ли нужно для народного недовольства — люди никогда не бывают полностью довольны жизнью. Они не понимают, не помнят или не знают, что творилось в первые годы после отключения, когда любой крепкий идиот с дубиной чувствовал себя королем. Сейчас всё более или менее устаканилось, люди перебрались в деревни, вновь начали обрабатывать землю — и за счёт этого жить. Нужно только уметь и хотеть работать. Ополчение просто защищало людей от тех, кто имел желание и возможность этому помешать. Они не осознают: не будет Ополчения, на его место придут другие. Для простого мирного обывателя ничего не изменится.

А повстанцы — наивные идеалисты с оружием в руках, которые мечтают о прошлом. Но его не вернуть, мир уже не тот, что прежде. Даже если электричество неожиданно включится, Соединенных Штатов в том виде, в котором их помнил Басс, больше не будет никогда. Вон, в Техасе и слышать ни о чём таком не желают.

Ладно, лирика лирикой, но с этим определённо требовалось что-то решать. Как никогда Басс нуждался в хорошем совете, и судьба явно намеревалась ему помочь: в дверь заглянул Джереми.

— Сэр, вы заняты?

— Заходи, — махнул ему Басс. — Что у тебя?

Джереми вошёл и прикрыл за собой дверь. Помолчав с минуту, он всё же озвучил свой вопрос.

— Я, может быть, лезу не в своё дело, но что вы надумали делать с генералом Мэтисоном?

Для Басса не осталось секретом, что уж кто-кто, а Джереми точно знал личность своего подопечного. Этот разговор напоминал другой, почти месячной давности: тогда Джереми пришёл и предложил лично убить Майлза, потому что считал, будто Басс не сможет этого сделать. И не ошибся. Теперь разговор получил закономерное продолжение.

— Тебе надоело им заниматься? — спокойно поинтересовался Басс.

— Собственно, нет. Хотя водить Майлза на коротком поводке и не моя сексуальная фантазия, но в этом действительно что-то есть. Рекомендую, очень полезно для психики.

— Капитан Бейкер, — в голосе Басса послушалось предостережение.

— Да, сэр? — без тени страха, изобразив на лице полную наивность, откликнулся тот. Басс только вздохнул и отдал приказ:

— Продолжай заниматься психотерапией, выгуливай его, смотри, чтобы его не забывали кормить и поить.

— Может, ему ещё породистую сучку найти? Для вязки? Щенки будут всем на загляденье. Или вы сами?

— Бейкер!

— Я говорю, или вы сами займетесь своим пёсиком?

— Джереми, мне не до шуток.

— А кто шутит? Любым питомцем надо заниматься, дрессировать, воспитывать, улучшать породу. А генерал Мэтисон — весьма породистый зверь.

Басс превосходно понимал, что пытается донести до него Джереми. И он прав, нужно что-то решать. Но когда Басс просыпался поутру и смотрел на лежащего рядом Майлза, пусть и в собачьей шкуре, он начинал верить, что иногда всё можно вернуть. Или построить новое.

— Не сейчас, Джереми. Сейчас у нас другие проблемы и приоритеты, — отмахнулся Басс и внезапно для себя решил поинтересоваться мнением Джереми. У того часто появлялись весьма нетривиальные идеи. — Вот скажи мне, что нужно сделать, чтобы простой мирный обыватель поддержал нас, а не наших врагов?

Джереми ответил, почти не задумываясь:

— Учитывая, что «простому мирному обывателю» обычно плевать, кто у власти, то до него просто нужно донести мысль, что мы — это меньшее зло, и что именно нас стоит выбрать.

— И как, по-твоему, это сделать?

— Ну, обыватель обычно очень дорожит своей жизнью и своим добром. Если меньшее зло, то есть мы, налагаем на них налог и наказываем за неподчинение, то наши враги должны отобрать у них всё и убивать просто так, без малейшего повода.

Басс замер: занятная идея и весьма логичная, но…

— Но наши враги — не идиоты и тоже разбираются в психологии. Поэтому они обещают не быть злом вообще, а на нас надевают демоническую маску, — возразил он.

— Ну, маску всегда можно перекрасить, даже Дарт Вейдер в итоге оказался почти положительным героем. И зачем вообще полагаться на врагов? Всегда можно поменять маски. Были мы — стали они, и кто там в панике разберёт, кто есть кто на самом деле.

Басс задумался. В таком плане имелся свой резон. Да, пострадают люди, хозяйство, но это сильно уменьшит популярность федератов — да и повстанцев, если те выступят на стороне Джорджии.

— Как ты думаешь, насколько большим должен быть отряд, у нас не так много людей?

— Смотря, чью форму мы на них наденем. Армия Федерации Джорджии не может выглядеть небольшой.

— Хм-м-м, я подумаю. Спасибо за идею. Если это всё, займись Майлзом.

— Есть, сэр.

Джереми удалился, а Басс принялся подсчитывать, сколько человек и куда он сможет перебросить, и что им придётся сделать, исходя из новой стратегии. Он просидел над планами почти весь день и практически убедил себя, что это именно то, что он искал.

День уже клонился к вечеру, когда Басс вернулся в спальню, чтобы встретить там злого, как… просто злого Майлза.

— И что случилось? — только и успел поинтересоваться Басс, как Майлз выхватил у него папку с бумагами и разодрал её в клочья. — Ты с ума сошёл? Может, пора бежать за лекарством от бешенства?

Майлз ответил на это раздражённым лаем.

— Думаю, он подслушивал под дверью и новый план его не вдохновил, — раздалось за спиной. Джереми появился на шум, устроенный новым обитателем президентской спальни.

— Спасибо, Джереми, мы сами разберёмся.

— Хорошо, я пока отгоню охрану подальше, а то они будут сильно обеспокоены состоянием здоровья главы Республики, если он и дальше станет ругаться со своим псом.

С этими словами Джереми скрылся, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Басс запер за ним и развернулся к Майлзу:

— Это так? Ты подслушивал?

На собачьей морде не отразилось ни грамма вины.

— И чем, скажи на милость, ты недоволен? Это не идеальный, но хороший план, если бы ты не постарался его уничтожить, то сам смог бы убедиться. Отряда человек в тридцать, переброшенного на вертолётах, хватило бы, чтобы навести панику на жителей приграничных территорий. Они ещё сами просили бы у нас защиты.

Майлз снова возмутился. Но в этот раз Басс превосходно его понял:

— Мы постараемся свести человеческие жертвы к минимуму, к тому же, нам и не надо убивать всех, нужны свидетели, которые расскажут о зверствах Джорджии.

Но, кажется, эта речь не убедила его оппонента.

— Черт, Майлз, когда ты успел обрядиться в белый плащ, да ещё так, что я не заметил?! Это и твоя Республика, и ей сейчас угрожает большая опасность. Когда ты затеял это, я просто пошёл за тобой — кто-то должен был прикрывать тебе спину. А кто последние годы прикрывал спину мне?

Майлз что-то проворчал и посмотрел на дверь, но Басс не обратил на это внимания. Впервые за эти годы у него появилась возможность высказать всё накопившееся на душе виновнику своего состояния.

— Ты бросил нас, Майлз. Ополчение, Республику… Ты бросил меня! Больше того: ты пытался меня убить! А потом ушёл, так ничего и не объяснив, оставив разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. А я не хотел этого, не хотел этой ответственности, я просто шёл с тобой в Чикаго, на поиски твоего брата. Но ты первым начал стрелять в людей, ты захотел вмешаться. И я снова пошёл за тобой, потому что ты — единственная семья, которая у меня осталась. Я хранил верность своей семье, тебе! Не то что ты. А ты теперь кривишь морду, когда я пытаюсь спасти наше детище?! Ну, так предложи что-то другое! Найди решение, тогда и поговорим.

Басс почти кричал. Он неимоверно злился и не понимал Майлза. Ещё вчера всё шло хорошо, почти как прежде, они строили общие планы, и вот сейчас Майлз снова смотрит на него так, словно Басс — олицетворение мирового зла. Эмоции сделали своё дело, — впервые за несколько недель, Басс пропустил момент захода солнца.

 

Майлз был сердит и смущён одновременно. Он не думал, что Басс так взорвётся. Хотя из них двоих именно Басс отличался большей эмоциональностью. Да, Майлз помнил все его разговоры о семье. Однажды тот даже заявил, что умрёт вслед за Майлзом. И, кажется, говорил это не просто так.

А ещё Басс не так уж и далеко отошёл от истины: именно Майлз не смог устоять и остаться в стороне. «Кто-то должен что-нибудь сделать, иначе ничего не останется», — так, кажется, он тогда сказал. Басса не обрадовало такое решение, но он всё равно оставался рядом, он взял на себя ответственность, став президентом Республики, предоставив Майлзу заниматься тем, что у того получалось лучше — воевать. Басс имел право возмущаться и злиться.

И тут Басс внезапно замолчал, замер на пару секунд — и начал сдирать с себя форму. Майлз никогда не чувствовал приближение превращения, и тем более не подозревал, как это выглядит со стороны. Теперь у него появилась возможность понаблюдать за этим воочию.

Не было ни ломающихся костей, ни пробивающейся шерсти, ни громкого воя — в общем, ничего из того, что показывали когда-то в фильмах про оборотней. Всё оказалось гораздо страшнее. В какой-то момент лицо Басса начало оплывать, будто воск под действием огня. Человеческое тело походило на сгорающую свечу, постепенно уменьшаясь в размерах. Страшнее всего выглядели полные боли глаза на лице без носа и рта. Тело, словно восковое, теряло первоначальную форму, чтобы потом приобрести иную.

«Так вот это как происходит», — подумал Майлз, и в этот момент его самого накрыло изменением. В себя он пришёл на полу, рядом с ворохом одежды, в которой кто-то копошился. Встав на колени, Майлз аккуратно достал раздражённого зверька. Обычный ёж, хотя и довольно крупный, но всё-таки не чрезмерно. Интересно, куда девается вся лишняя масса человеческого тела при преобразовании.

Майлз поймал себя на том, что готов думать на любые темы, кроме их недавней с Бассом размолвки. И всё же ему следовало что-то ответить.

— Мне жаль, Басс, — еле смог выдавить он из себя. А потом добавил: — Но ты не прав насчёт людей, можно ведь попробовать сделать всё как-то иначе.

Басс на это лишь недовольно фыркнул. Майлз привычно направился к столу, так и не выпуская сердитого товарища из рук. Теплый ежиный живот приятно согревал ладонь.

 

***

 

После этой ссоры на некоторое время наступило затишье. Майлз разработал другой план, который, опираясь на идею Басса и Джереми, не требовал жертв среди мирного населения. План в своей наглости получился даже более эффектный. Майлз предложил воспользоваться маской не федератов или повстанцев, а самих жертв-погорельцев. Пара разведывательных полётов, донесения от агентов и хорошая память Майлза на увиденное, а Джереми — на слухи принесли результат. Они нашли почти заброшенную деревушку, где жили всего несколько стариков. Их переселили, деревушку спалили дотла, а от пепелища в разные стороны двинулись люди, рассказывая о зверствах солдат, которые, как утверждали погорельцы, носили форму Федерации Джорджии. Джереми подобрал людей с хорошей фантазией и недюжинными актёрскими талантами. Майлз со своей стороны указал на неких Сэма и Конрада.

Басс начинал верить, что их авантюра может закончиться хорошо. Да и вообще, всё, что касалось разработки планов, шло как-то уж очень гладко. Чего не получалось сказать о главной проблеме: они по-прежнему каждое утро и вечер меняли облик, но теперь что-то изменилось и в их отношениях. После того эмоционально выплеска Басс ходил, словно опустошённый. Он занимался делами, всё так же в одностороннем порядке разговаривал с Майлзом, пытаясь обсуждать стратегические планы кампании и даже как-то находя общий язык. Но всё-таки что-то переменилось. Басс смог высказать пусть не всё, но многое из того, что накопилось за годы разлуки — а теперь сожалел о срыве. Не стоило заводить этот разговор сейчас, когда они даже поговорить нормально не могут. Он хотел получить в ответ нечто большее, чем просто «мне жаль». Гораздо сильнее его интересовал вопрос «почему»: почему всё так случилось, почему Майлз ушёл, почему с ними случилось то, что случилось. Но Майлз промолчал, и Басс не сомневался, что теперь ему не добиться ответов. Майлз вообще редко говорил о своих чувствах — попросту не умел. А Басс вряд ли снова поднимет эту тему: всё как-то выгорело. Кажется, ему стоит смириться, что у него больше нет соратника, друга, брата — нет семьи.

Хотя и с Майлзом что-то происходило: он как-то притих, очень мало разговаривал, только по делу. По-прежнему засыпал рядом с Бассом в одной кровати, лишь днём перебираясь на свою подстилку. Спокойно позволял Джереми себя выгуливать, кажется, уже привыкнув к ошейнику, тот даже начал спускать его с поводка. В общем, во всём соблюдал строгую конспирацию. Охрана давно уже привыкла к псу, с лёгкой руки Джереми получившему кличку «Генерал Майлз Мэтисон» и отзывавшемуся на короткое «сэр». Солдаты подшучивали, даже отдавали честь и тихо поговаривали, что возвращение генерала Мэтисона — это добрый знак.

Но Майлз на всё это никак не реагировал, словно и у него что-то выгорело, а может, появился повод задуматься. Басс периодически размышлял: может, и правда уже пора его отпустить. Не цепляться за Майлза, попытаться жить своей жизнью. Когда они, наконец, избавятся от «проклятия»… Если избавятся… Однако, как показали события, существовал ещё третий вариант, который Басс не учёл. Вариант этот назывался — «Если доживут».

Тот день начался как обычно. Подъём, сборы, работа в кабинете, доклады агентов, выкладки советников и начштаба. Всё шло по обычному распорядку. После обеда Бассу запланировали выезд на окраину города для осмотра состояния городских стен: на случай осады, если их планы рухнут и всё пойдет по худшему сценарию. Майлза Басс собирался взять с собой.

Басс вышел на крыльцо и огляделся, Джереми болтался неподалёку, забалтывая охрану, вот уже выводили осёдланных лошадей. Только Майлза что-то не видно. Басс уже хотел позвать его, когда различил стремительный бросок — и вслед за ним послышался дикий крик боли.

Как в замедленной съёмке, так любимой некогда операторами в кино, Басс увидел, как Майлз в прыжке достаёт до горла неизвестного ополченца и его зубы сжимаются железной хваткой. Короткий крик смолк, едва успев зазвучать. Жертва нападения рухнула, а Майлз рванул её плоть на себя, раздирая человеку горло и вызывая небольшой фонтанчик крови.

Время снова вернулось к своему привычному ритму. Всё вокруг пришло в движение: забегали солдаты, защёлкали затворы. Басс внезапно осознал, что сейчас кто-то нажмёт на курок — и Майлза больше не станет. Этого нельзя было допустить. Басс бросился вперёд и обнял спокойно стоящего над убитым пса, закрывая его от многочисленных желающих пристрелить бешеное животное.

— Все назад! — крикнул Басс не допускающим возражения тоном. Никто не посмел ослушаться, все замерли, но оружие не опустили. Спустя секунду рядом с ними уже стоял Джереми.

— Сэр, вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно уточнил он.

— Да. Поездка отменяется, — со всем возможным спокойствием ответил Басс и принялся отдавать необходимые распоряжения: — Капитан, прикажите забрать и обыскать тело. Осмотрите его внимательно, выясните кто это, как и почему здесь оказался. Всё, что возможно и невозможно.

— Как скажете, генерал. Но вам стоит уйти к себе. Я прикажу, чтобы охрана заперла пса в подвале.

— Нет, Майлз пойдет со мной. С нами всё нормально.

Взгляд Джереми был выразительнее любых слов. Всё происходящее он бы нормальным не назвал, но счёл за благо не делиться своими сомнениями вслух.

Басс поднялся с колен, прихватил Майлза за ошейник и потянул за собой. Тот всё так же молча и спокойно пошёл за ним. Охранники уже опустили оружие, но вели себя настороженно. Кажется, они вздохнули спокойнее, когда объект их охраны со своим питомцем скрылись в здании.

Оба они выпачкались в крови, и Басс сразу же направился в спальню. Нужно отмыться и успокоиться. Хотя, кажется, успокоиться требовалось только одному из них. Майлз невозмутимо шёл рядом, словно ничего не произошло и он не выглядел иллюстрацией к роману про собаку Баскервилей. Басс завернул в кабинет и прихватил с собой графин с виски. Очень хотелось напиться. Когда дверь спальни, наконец, закрылась, а первый стакан опустел, Басс поинтересовался:

— И что это было?

Майлз, чуть склонив голову, посмотрел на него со спокойным любопытством, словно пытаясь сказать: «И как я должен ответить, по-твоему?»

— Это хоть имело какой-то смысл? — Басс снова попытался наладить продуктивный диалог. Майлз кивнул, а затем, очень легонько прикусив руку, потянул его вниз. Басс снова опустился на колени и обнял его за шею, как делал это на улице под прицелом ружей. Майлз чуть повернул свою лобастую голову и прижался к груди когда-то лучшего друга, словно вслушиваясь в бешеный стук сердца. Так они простояли какое-то время, затем Майлз отодвинулся, вывернулся из кольца рук и направился в ванную комнату. Басс встал и пошёл следом за ним. Нужно смыть кровь, сменить одежду, а потом попытаться выяснить, что же всё-таки произошло.

Ответ на последний вопрос Басс получил только час спустя, когда, осторожно постучав, в спальню просочился Джереми.

— Покушение, — сообщил он с порога. — У нападавшего татуировка повстанцев — флаг Соединённых Штатов. А ещё у этого типа был нож, мы его просто сразу не заметили. Наши умники там ещё поколдуют над ним, но он смазан какой-то дрянью, скорее всего ядовитой.

Взгляд Басса метнулся к Майлзу, он не заметил на нём ни царапины, когда отмывал, но сейчас чуть не ринулся осматривать его ещё раз. Тот, заметив обеспокоенный взгляд, лишь помотал головой.

— В общем, — продолжил Джереми, — можно сказать, что Майлз предотвратил покушение на главу Республики. Мы постараемся об этом сильно не распространяться. Но с охраной придётся поговорить, предупредить их, что Генерал Мэтисон — личный четвероногий телохранитель. Это убедит их не стрелять при первом же подозрении на резкое движение. На всех произвело впечатление, как в целом спокойный до сих пор пёс практически оторвал голову немаленькому и неслабому человеку. Предлагаю ближайшие несколько дней походить Генералу в строгом ошейнике и на коротком поводке и лучше подальше от Капитолия.

Майлз лишь фыркнул, но даже не зарычал, протестуя против таких мер.

— Узнали, кто этот нападавший и как он попал в Ополчение?

— Он из новеньких. Взять его в охрану не могли бы, но форма делала его одним из многих. Среди солдат его никто не заметил. Не знаю, как Майлз его вычислил, но он не ошибся. Если бы не он…

Джереми не договорил: всё и так ясно. Майлз спас Бассу жизнь. Опять.

— Узнайте, из какого тренировочного лагеря поступил этот новичок, и устройте там проверку, — приказал Басс, не сводя глаз с пса.

— И если мы что-то обнаружим, то…

— Доложите, я подумаю, что с этим делать.

— Есть, сэр, — с этими словами Джереми направился к выходу. Там он на несколько секунд остановился, посмотрел внимательно на Майлза и выдал вердикт: — Пёс из тебя получился лучше, чем человек.

С этими словами он вышел. Басс аккуратно прикрыл дверь и повернул ключ в замке. Ему требовалось побыть одному, точнее, вдвоём с Майлзом.

— Спасибо, — только и смог сказать Басс, но на этом слова кончились. Он просто сидел и смотрел на Майлза, словно пытаясь понять, что происходит у того в голове.

 

А Майлз ни о чём не думал и ни о чём не жалел. Он насторожился сразу, как только увидел этого молодого ополченца в свежей новенькой форме. От остальных он вроде не отличался, но что-то в его поведении и запахе настораживало. Стоило Бассу появиться на крыльце, как незнакомец напрягся, и Майлз всё понял. Когда-то он сам пытался убить бывшего друга и соратника, потом у повстанцев имелось ещё несколько лет, чтобы закончить его дело, но сейчас Майлз со всей отчётливостью понял, что он никому не даст лишить Басса жизни. Кем бы тот ни был, что бы ни делал, он должен жить, потому что они связаны, как бы Майлз ни сопротивлялся этому. И во всём, что говорил Басс, была доля истины. Пора признаться в этом самому себе.

Сейчас он смотрел в беспокойные глаза Басса и думал, что его не тревожит чувство вины за очередное убийство, он сделал, что требовалось. Он уже привыкает к вкусу человеческой крови. Кажется, его звериная форма делала его более жестоким и прямолинейным, а может, наоборот, он просто становился самим собой. Этого, наверное, следовало пугаться. Он менялся и, вероятно, не в лучшую сторону. А ещё всё сильнее ощущал свою привязанность к Бассу, на каком-то животном уровне. Не как к хозяину, а как к одному из стаи. Он даже пах по-особому.

Это всё слишком настораживало. Нужно что-то срочно придумать, попытаться понять, что с ними происходит и как всё вернуть. Или Джереми окажется прав, он станет хорошим псом, но потеряет себя как человек.

Свои опасения он высказал тем же вечером, когда впервые за прошедшее время не проводил время за столом, разбирая планы и думая о судьбе Республики. На этот раз он сидел на кровати, чуть прикрытый покрывалом, держа Басса, который ни на минуту не отпускал его сегодня от себя, на руках. Он пытался строить версии, почему это с ними произошло, но нашёл только отправную точку — тот день, когда они снова поссорились и расстались.

Но сколько бы Майлз ни перебирал возможные варианты, все они выглядели, мягко говоря, не убедительно. Так ни о чём и не договорившись, они, наконец, заснули: уставший и обеспокоенный Майлз в своём человеческом облике и растянувшийся на его груди во весь свой небольшой ежиный рост Басс.

 

*** 

 

Слухи о покушении и о роли в нём нового питомца президента Монро распространились, вопреки всем стараниям умолчать этот факт. Разговоры велись тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, но скрыть что-то от Джереми было невозможно. Хотя неизвестно, какие из слухов появились самостоятельно, а какие возникли в результате его личного творчества.

После покушения Майлз начал больше походить на себя прежнего. Часто ворчал, рычал и даже лаял — в основном на Бейкера. За попытку надеть на него строгий ошейник даже обещал покусать, но так и не выполнил обещанное. Хотя поводов и без того было предостаточно.

— А хотите, расскажу очередной слух про Генерала Мэтисона? — эта фраза звучала по нескольку раз на дню. Да, с лёгкой руки Джереми теперь весь город знал, что генерал Мэтисон снова с ними. Когда Басс услышал это в первый раз, то встревожился. Но всё это подавалось как кличка четвероногого охранника.

— Джереми, ты сильно рискуешь, — предупреждал его Басс, но тот лишь отмахивался:

— Кто во всё это поверит? Зато, знаешь, говорят, что так кое-кто сублимировал свои желания.

— И в это верят?

— А что? Всё логично. Майлз Мэтисон, предатель Республики и своего президента, теперь ест у него с рук, охраняет от посягательств и спит в его постели.

Басс даже задохнулся от такой новости. Майлз же угрожающе зарычал.

— Про постель не я сказал, — поспешил успокоить их Джереми, — а Марта, это она Майлза с хозяйской кровати тряпкой гоняет.

— Выходит, всё остальное ты, — сделал правильные выводы Басс.

— Как я мог?! — возмутился Джереми, но никто ему не поверил.

— Расстреляю, — пообещал Басс, хотя понимал бесполезность угроз. — Или выпорю.

— Я боюсь даже подумать, на что это будет похоже, — ухмыльнулся Джереми.

Басс, конечно, понимал, что ничего не сделает. Бейкер и раньше был ему близким соратником, приятелем, почти другом. Ему позволялось многое из того, за что других бы серьёзно наказали. Но его оптимизм, его ненавязчивая поддержка в нужную минуту оказались просто бесценны, а теперь только он и знал о вставшей перед ними проблеме. Он прикрывал Басса, занимался Майлзом, фактически, на нём держалось управление гарнизоном и всеми срочными делами, пока президент Республики мечтал об уютной норке на зиму. Правда, Майлза Джереми явно недолюбливал, но никогда не говорил о причинах, хотя всем своим поведением давал это понять, доводя и так не отличавшегося особым терпением бывшего начальника до белого каления. А в собачьем виде у Майлза эмоциональности только прибавилось. На всё, о чём человек бы промолчал или просто сделал вид, что не заметил, пёс реагировал весьма темпераментно.

Как, например, сейчас. Стоило Бейкеру попрощаться и направиться к двери, как Майлз метнулся и слегка прикусил его за… пах. Джереми замер, Майлз тоже, не убирая зубов от мужского достоинства капитана. Неизвестно, сколько бы они так стояли, если бы Басс не сложился от хохота. Впрочем, долго такой статус-кво сохраняться не мог, и Майлз, недовольно ворча, наконец, отпустил свою жертву.

— Черт! — Произошедшее если и не испугало Джереми, то явно его потрясло, но промолчать определённо было выше его сил. — Тебя не учили во время минета убирать зубы?

Второго шанса его проучить Майлзу не представилось: быстро выскочив за дверь, Джереми плотно прикрыл её за собой. Майлз лишь обиженно посмотрел ему вслед, а Басса накрыл новый приступ хохота.

Он давно так не смеялся. Наверное, следовало сказать спасибо этой парочке: вроде бы и шутки не такие смешные, на грани фола, и виной всему, скорее всего, просто расшатанные нервы — но Басс смеялся и смеялся, не находя в себе сил остановиться. Со стороны он, вероятно, казался безумным, потому что следующим, что он осознал, были зубы Майлза на предплечье и его обеспокоенный взгляд.

Несильная боль от укуса хоть и не привела Басса в норму, но заставила остановиться и отдышаться. Майлз ткнулся ему в руку своим влажным холодным носом, а Басс смог лишь погладить его по лобастой голове. Сил двигаться не было.

До захода солнца ещё оставалось немного времени, но Майлз настойчиво дергал Басса за рукав, всем своим видом показывая, что пора уже раздеваться. Теперь во время превращения они не разбегались по разным углам и привыкли к тому, что за последнее время видели друг друга обнажёнными чуть ли не больше и чаще, чем за все предыдущие годы знакомства. Басс нехотя послушался, а потом рухнул на кровать.

В голове было пусто, билась лишь одна мысль: больше так продолжаться не может. Она бегала по кругу, как лошадки с детских каруселей, повторяясь на разные лады. Вдруг карусель остановилась, и на смену этому навязчивому мотиву, неожиданно пришёл другой — им нужна Рейчел.

— Нам нужна Рейчел, — озвучил Басс вслух. Лежащий рядом Майлз заинтересованно поднял голову.

— Нет, правда. Мы знаем, что в отключении электричества виновата она и Бен. Ну, не только они, конечно, но они тоже сыграли не последнюю роль. Они совершили невероятное, невозможное. Наши превращения тоже из этой области. Это может быть как-то связано.

Майлз покачал головой, не соглашаясь.

— Ну, либо это объяснение, либо придётся признать, что Матрица существует и всё вокруг компьютерная программа, включая нас. А в это поверить так же трудно, как и магию, проклятия и тому подобную чушь.

Майлз явно задумался.

— И, кроме того, нам просто не у кого больше спросить, — привёл Басс свой последний непробиваемый аргумент.

Майлз вздохнул, но кивнул.

— Надо будет послать кого-нибудь с сообщением, что ты появился в городе и тогда твои сами сюда придут. Если я что-то и понял о Чарли, то она тебя не оставит, а Рейчел пойдёт за дочерью. Думаешь, это сработает?

Майлз не успел ответить: трансформация опять захватила их тела.

 

***

 

Басс уже спал, в то время как Майлза мучила бессонница. Сначала он думал о плане и Рейчел. Не то чтобы Майлз соглашался с Бассом, он не мог винить во всём только брата и невестку. Нет, наверняка над проектом работало больше людей, но они действительно могли добраться только до Рейчел, как и посвятить в суть проблемы. В том, что эти два явления — отключение электричества и превращения — как-то связаны, Майлз сомневался. Иначе этот побочный эффект уже приобрёл бы известность. С другой стороны, превращаться они начали после включения электричества, пусть и локального. Может быть, как раз в этом стоило поискать ответ — но без Рейчел им и тогда не разобраться: секрет технологии знает только она. А значит, Басс прав и придётся возвращать беглецов обратно. Не гоняться же за ними по всей Республике в таком виде.

Потом мысли переметнулись на последнее покушение на Басса и на последствия этого покушения для них обоих. Само по себе оно не было в новинку, Майлз сам участвовал в подобном. Новостью стало то, что он лично перегрыз горло нападавшему, и отнюдь не метафорически. Во время прогулок он замечал, что солдаты поглядывают на него с опаской, но в голосах, произносящих слова «Генерал Мэтисон», сквозило уважение. Пусть даже речь шла о собаке — Майлз вдруг осознал, что ему этого не хватает. Он бы хотел, чтобы с таким же уважением относились и к нему-человеку. А так он отрезанный ломоть везде. В Ополчении он предатель, среди повстанцев — пугало, один из основателей ненавистной Республики. В Чикаго он был простым владельцем бара, прожжённым пьяницей без перспектив на будущее. Для Чарли — средством спасения брата. Нет, они, конечно, сумели найти общий язык, привязались друг к другу, но теперь с ней семья, родная кровь, и них не такое тёмное прошлое, как у него. С Дэнни они и не знали друг друга. Рейчел… С ней вообще всё очень сложно. Оставалась ещё Нора, но хоть она, возможно, и любила и знала его, а вот уважала ли… Да и есть ли вообще в нём что-то, за что его можно уважать, кроме умения быстро убивать?

За этими мыслями прошёл не один час, а бессонница всё никак не хотела оставлять Майлза. Где-то под окнами ходил караул. В ночи хорошо разносились все звуки, а обостренный собачий слух не до конца уходил и со сменой облика на человеческий. Иногда это мешало, но не сегодня. Иначе бы Майлз пропустил тихие шаги под дверью и возню с замком.

Басс всегда запирал на ночь двери спальни и держал ключ у себя под рукой. Майлз знал, что каким-то образом ключ раздобыл и Джереми, но последний раз тот воспользовался им ещё до появления Майлза. Да и вряд ли это Бейкер, он знает, что ночью Майлз так же опасен, как и при свете дня. Возня эта скорее напоминала попытки открыть сложный замок отмычкой. Это настораживало. Ладно, если это просто чьё-то больное любопытство, а если нечто большее? К тому же, им с Бассом, в любом случае, свидетели ни к чему.

Майлз тихо поднялся с кровати, подошёл к двери и практически вжался в стенку, чтобы сразу не попасться на глаза их ночному гостю. Наконец горе-взломщик справился с замком, дверь тихо приоткрылась, пропуская в комнату невысокого мужчину в тёмной одежде. На простого любопытствующего он точно не походил. Майлз узнал эти повадки. Бывший военный, скорее всего, морпех. Значит, возможностей две: захват или устранение. И судя по тому, что молодчик явно пришёл один, скорее всего, он наёмный убийца. На идейного камикадзе он не похож.

Всё это промелькнуло в голове Майлза за долю секунды, потому что ночной гость не успел сделать и пары шагов, как Майлз напал на него сзади. Убить его не должно было составить труда, но парень оказался профессионалом. Он успел вывернуться и встретить неожиданного противника лицом к лицу. Он мог бы, наверное, даже справиться с Майлзом, который не хотел шуметь, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, но его обескуражил вид незнакомого обнажённого человека в спальне предполагаемой жертвы. Убийца замер буквально на долю секунды, и Майлз одним ударом в кадык повредил ему горло. Ещё пара ударов, захват — и финалом борьбы стал труп посреди спальни.

Раздался громкий шум приближающих шагов, Майлз обернулся и увидел практически бегущего к нему Бейкера.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил тот, чуть запыхавшись, сразу отмечая новое дизайнерское украшение интерьера. — Чёрт, не успел.

— Не успел полюбоваться на мой труп? — грубо поинтересовался Майлз, хотя чувствовал, что неправ. Но ему хотелось выразить кому-то своё недовольство. Особенно Джереми, который и так порядком достал его за последние дни.

— Не параной, не бери плохой пример с Себастиана. Только сейчас пришло донесение от Тома, что федераты послали убийцу по голову Монро. Я шёл сообщить и проверить, всё ли в порядке, но на лестнице обнаружил пару трупов со сломанными шеями, и убило их явно не падение. Естественно, я рванул сюда.

— А почему охрана находится так далеко от покоев президента?

— Чтобы не задавали лишние вопросы о том, что происходит в президентской спальне! — взорвался Джереми, всё ещё пытаясь при этом говорить тихо, чтобы их никто не услышал. — Это раньше отсюда в лучшем случае женские стоны доносились. А теперь здесь то ёжик по спальне бегает, а ты слышал, как он гремит своими когтями по паркету? То генерал со своим псом разговаривает, иногда на два голоса. И так слухи о президенте те ещё ходят, не стоит окончательно всех убеждать в его невменяемости. И без того вон покушение за покушением.

Майлз про себя признал, что Джереми абсолютно прав, но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Чёрт! — опять выругался Джереми. — И как теперь прикажешь объяснять эти три трупа, а заодно отсутствие генерала? И тебя нужно куда-то деть.

Тут Джереми наконец оторвался от созерцания лежащего ничком тела и взглянул на Майлза. И замер так же, как предыдущий гость спальни. Он прошёлся взглядом по телу Майлза сверху донизу, на обратном пути подзадержался в области паха, что-то прикинул про себя и выдал вердикт:

— Жаль, не видел тебя во всей красе раньше, а теперь уже поздно.

— Что поздно? — не понял Майлз.

— Если в человеческом виде тебя спустили с поводка, то это только потому, что хозяин временно болен, — спокойно и нагло ответил Джереми, не отводя взгляда.

— Джереми, ты нарываешься! — Майлз начинал беситься. Хуже того, драка и так его слегка возбудила, а такие пристальные взгляды одновременно волновали и заставляли нервничать.

— На минет? Я был бы не против, но, боюсь, меня тогда расстреляют.

— Кастрируют, — пообещал Майлз. — Я лично организую.

— Я всегда знал, что ты куда более жесток, чем Себастиан, — спокойно ответил на угрозу Джереми и снова посмотрел на лежащий у их ног труп. — Ладно, шутки шутками, но что с ним теперь делать? И с той парочкой у лестницы?

— Ну, про этого красавца никто ничего не знает, так что его надо просто тихо отсюда выволочь. И тела охранников переложить подальше. Кто-нибудь знает, на каком посту они дежурили?

— Начальник караула, но я могу сообщить ему, что просто не застал их на месте, — пожал плечами Джереми, — Или лучше это сделает смена, она придёт только утром.

— Значит, нам нужно как-то вытащить тела и перепрятать.

— Есть предложение лучше. Скинем их в канализационный люк — протащить их через город мы не сможем.

— Похоронить бы, — заикнулся Майлз, но Джереми пресёк его добрые намерения на корню.

— Это было бы неплохо, но на данном этапе невозможно. Предлагаю потом помянуть их в своих молитвах. И накинь на себя что-нибудь, а то потом сам будешь от влюблённых фанатов отбиваться. А они у нас опасные в своей любви, разорвут на сувениры, оглянуться не успеешь.

С этим пришлось согласиться.

Басс ещё в первый вечер принёс Майлзу подходящую по размеру одежду, но тот за всё прошедшее время ни разу её не надел. Днём он бегал в собачьей шкуре, ночью… А кто его видел ночью, кроме Басса. Только сейчас Майлз осознал, как он отвык от этой кучи ткани на теле, как она его стесняла. Это тоже о многом говорило, но задумываться на эту тему не было времени.

Перед уходом Майлз глянул на кровать и увидел, что Басс не спит, а его тёмные глаза смотрят на них обеспокоенно.

— Мы скоро, — прошептал он, надеясь, что Джереми не услышит.

Они управились довольно быстро. Тела по-тихому спустили в ближайший канализационный люк, оружие припрятали в спальне. До рассвета оставалась ещё пара часов.

— Джереми, у тебя есть связь с Джейсоном? — внезапно спросил Майлз.

— А что? — настороженно поинтересовался тот.

— Нужно, чтобы кто-то довёл до его сведения, а через него до Мэтисонов, что в Филадельфии объявился Майлз Мэтисон собственной персоной, и что его держат в старой комнате Рейчел. Причины неизвестны, но Джейсон сумеет провести несколько заинтересованных лиц в город.

— Я могу поинтересоваться, зачем это нужно?

— Нам снова нужна Рейчел, она должна вернуться.

— Думаешь, ты ей настолько дорог? — в глазах Джереми появился интерес, но в голосе звучали нотки сомнения. — Если мне правильно помнится, то ты заманил её сюда в прошлый раз и свалил, оставив в качестве игрушки для Штрауссера.

— Нет, в этом я не уверен, — покачал головой Майлз. — Но это может прокатить с Чарли, а Рейчел не отпустит детей одних. По крайней мере, Басс в этом уверен.

— Хорошо, сделаю, что могу и как смогу быстро. И да, Майлз… всё же хорошо, что ты вернулся.

С этими словами Джереми ушёл, оставив Майлза успокаивать встревоженного Басса.

 

***

 

Майлз сидел на старом диване в комнате, которую Басс превратил в комфортабельную камеру, пытаясь добиться от Рейчел сотрудничества. Убранство было скромным: стол, пара стульев, шкаф и два дивана, стоящих друг напротив друга. Майлз сидел так, чтобы видеть дверь. Уже не первую ночь они с Бассом проводили здесь в ожидании новостей о Рейчел. И всё это время Майлз не мог о ней не думать.

Он чувствовал вину перед Рейчел. Он ушёл, бросив её и поверив, что она убита. Он никак не ожидал увидеть её живой. Майлз хотел бы узнать, почему Басс так поступил, и не мог заставить себя спросить. А ещё он не мог вспомнить, кто принес ему известие о смерти Рейчел, кто показал её тело.

Что-то всё больше деталей стало стираться из его памяти. Но это почему-то не беспокоило его. Майлз согласился бы забыть многое: картины смерти, лица убитых им людей, последствия его решений. Всего этого в его жизни случилось чересчур много. Когда-то он думал, что алкоголь поможет ему забыть. Потом — что помощь своей семье и несколько спасённых жизней поубавят чувство вины. Но этого не произошло. Попав в эту переделку и снова встретившись с Бассом, Майлз понял, что так или иначе ему придётся жить с этим чувством, и мало что может искупить его вину.

Басс был прав, когда обвинял его. По сути, своим уходом он переложил всю ответственность на генерала Монро, но не остановил его. Сейчас он понимал, что Басс послушался бы его, если бы Майлз предложил иное, не силовое, решение их задач. Сейчас же они как-то находят общий язык.

И это после всего плохого, что произошло между ними. Басс смог забыть все жестокие слова или, по крайней мере, простить.

Но проблема в том, что он не знал других решений. Наедине с собой Майлз мог позволить себе признать, что он остался сержантом морской пехоты, несмотря на своё генеральское звание. Басс пытался играть в политику, но и он по сути мало чем отличался. Молниеносно реагировать на опасность и полностью подчиняться приказам... вот только приказы отдавать оказалось некому, и им самим пришлось решать, что будет лучше, не только для себя и маленькой боевой команды.

До Отключения часто говорили, что большая политика — это грязное дело. И теперь Майлз превосходно понимал, что это так. Политика не для них. Они с Бассом умели хорошо убивать, добиваться локальных целей, но Республика, как любое государство, требовала большего. Помимо армии, нужно восстанавливать экономику, поддерживать отношения с соседями, уметь торговать и торговаться и ещё многое другое — всё это было слишком сложно. Майлз просто сдался. Если бы он мог переиграть свою жизнь, то он бы, может, и попытался спасти кого-нибудь из тех бедолаг, что попадались им с Бассом по пути, но не пытался бы перекраивать мир по своему разумению. Всё равно ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.

Но нельзя изменить прошлое, а потому придётся разбираться с тем, что есть. А значит продолжать сидеть в тёмной запертой комнате при нескольких зажжённых свечах с Бассом в виде ежа на коленях и ждать появления остальных представителей семейства Мэтисонов.

Джереми принес известие, что они уже в городе: Рейчел, Чарли, Дэнни. Как Джейсону удалось не потащить за собой Нору и Аарона, пока оставалось загадкой, но, кажется, скоро ей предстояло разрешиться. Майлз услышал звук многих шагов. А значит, или это спешит его армия спасения, или наступило время для очередного покушения.

Ключ в двери повернулся, Майлз подтянул револьвер Басса поближе. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Джереми, судя по траектории, не без посторонней помощи. За ним появился Джейсон и его мини-отряд. Теперь все участники были в сборе.

— Рад вас приветствовать в Индепенденс-Холле, главной достопримечательности Филадельфии, некогда главном городе штата Пенсильвания, ныне столице Республики Монро.

— Майлз, ты здесь совсем спятил? — недоуменно спросила Рейчел, несколько оторопев от такого приёма.

— Да нет, на удивление нормален.

— А на первый взгляд не скажешь, — буркнул Джереми, за что чуть не схлопотал прикладом откуда-то раздобытой винтовки.

— Оставьте человека в покое, — посоветовал Майлз. — Он нам всем ещё пригодится.

— Ничего, дорогу обратно мы знаем, — успокоила его Чарли.

— А мы никуда не идём. Собственно, я пригласил вас сюда, чтобы вы помогли мне и ещё одному человеку выпутаться из неприятной истории. Прости, Рейчел, мне опять понадобилась твоя помощь.

Рейчел нахмурилась и, кажется, вспомнила его прошлое приглашение, которое закончилось для неё не самым лучшим образом.

— Нет, успокойся, я не буду просить тебя вернуть электричество, собрать усилитель или ещё чего-нибудь в таком духе. Речь пойдет о кое-чём более личном. Для начала присядьте, а Джереми и Джейсон пока последят, чтобы нас никто не побеспокоил.

Судя по тому, как переглянулись Джереми и Рейчел, такой Майлз им напоминал о временах, когда он звался командующим генералом Ополчения Монро. Только вот впечатление на них он произвёл разное. Джереми в предвкушении усмехнулся, Рейчел ещё больше нахмурилась.

— Майлз? — не смогла больше молчать Чарли.

— Я рад тебя видеть, племянница. И тебя, Дэнни. Я очень надеялся с вами увидеться, хоть вы и прогнали меня, а потом скрылись в неизвестном направлении, прихватив мою одежду и мой обед. Надеюсь, заяц был вкусный.

— Ты исчез! Мы думали, ты умер! Куда ты пропал?! — не выдержавшая Чарли бросилась на дяде на шею. И чуть не задавила Басса, при этом уколовшись сама.

— Осторожнее, а то оставишь целую Республику сиротой.

Майлзу доставляло какое-то извращённое удовольствие шокировать своё семейство. Возможно, он слишком много общался с Джереми.

— Присядь, Рейчел, я расскажу вам интересную сказку. Которая при этом является абсолютной правдой.

И вот трое Мэтисонов уселись на диване напротив и стали слушать почти неправдоподобную историю. Вместе с ними слушали и двое замерших у двери мужчин. Скепсис отражался на всех лицах, только Джереми чему-то молча улыбался. Майлз рассказывал во всех подробностях, правда, опуская наиболее кровавые моменты. Сложно было признаться своим племянникам, что он не просто лично убил нескольких человек, а перегрыз им горло и думал полакомиться требухой. Басс это понял, Джереми, кажется, просчитал, да и Джейсон тоже. В конце концов, они больше похожи на него, чем его собственная семья.

Но вот рассказ подошёл к концу. В комнате воцарилось молчание.

— Что за хрень ты сейчас здесь нёс? — наконец смогла выдавить Рейчел.

— Ну, я и не думал, что вы так сразу поверите.

— Поверить, что ты превращаешься в собаку днём, а Монро — ночью в ежа? Ты ещё, наверное, хочешь сказать, что именно его ты так трогательно держишь сейчас на коленях?

— Именно так. Разве ты не видишь сходства? Бейкер вон сразу узнал и его, и меня.

— Я верю, что Басс когда-то был милым, но никогда настолько. И ты никогда бы не стал так с ним возиться, если бы это действительно был Монро, — откликнулась Рейчел.

Басс в ответ только фыркнул. Этот звук вызвал невольную улыбку на лицах детей.

— Почему же? — пожал плечами Майлз. — Когда-то мы были лучшими друзьями, почти братьями, а сейчас мы собратья по несчастью. Это сближает.

— Даже если так, превращения в животных невозможны с точки зрения физики, биологии и здравого смысла, — Рейчел оставалась неумолима.

— Здравого смысла, как и физики с биологией нет уже пятнадцать лет. Или ты всё же расскажешь нам, кто виноват в отключении электричества и как вам это удалось?

Рейчел предпочла промолчать. Видимо, она собиралась и дальше хранить свои тайны.

— Собственно, я ждал вас чуть раньше и хотел немного пообщаться до того, как смогу только кивать головой и лаять.

— Ещё кусаться, — вставил Джереми, но на это мало кто обратил внимание. Майлз, по крайней мере, решил оставить его замечание без ответа и снова обратился к семье:

— Я так толком и не успел познакомиться с Дэнни, да и тебе, Рейчел, я задолжал извинения. Но рассвет наступит уже через несколько минут, а значит тебе, Рейчел, выпадет шанс увидеть всё воочию. Только я рекомендовал бы остальным покинуть комнату — зрелище это преотвратное.

— Я никуда не пойду, — воспротивилась Чарли.

— Я тоже останусь, — поддержал её Дэнни. Его глаза горели любопытством.

На споры не оставалось времени. Майлз поднялся, зашёл за диван, на котором сидел, и начал раздеваться.

— Зачем это? — удивленно спросила Рейчел, но ответ получился не таким, какого она ждала.

Трансформация накрыла быстро, Майлз только успел выйти из-за дивана, чтобы посмотреть, как дела у Басса. За последнюю неделю они уже привыкли к неприятному зрелищу превращения, да и боль переносили уже проще. С каждым разом Майлз успевал увидеть всё больше, и картина перетекания одного тела в другое его даже немного завораживала.

Но остальные такой привычкой обзавестись не успели. Когда началась трансформация, раздался чей-то негромкий крик ужаса, а потом все замерли, не в силах пошевелиться. Детям пришлось отвернуться, кажется, их мутило. Рейчел застыла в ступоре. Чем там занимались Джейсон и Джереми, Майлз разглядеть не успел, так как привычно выпал на какое-то время из реальности.

Когда он пришёл в себя, в комнате ничего не изменилось. Кроме того, что теперь на месте ёжика на диване лежал обнажённый Басс и внимательно смотрел на Рейчел. И не зря, та медленно поднимала винтовку, направляя её на Монро. Майлз решил вмешаться. Он зарычал и встал перед диваном, всем своим видом показывая, что Басс под его защитой и с этим придётся считаться. Как бы он ни относился к Рейчел, но он готов был прыгнуть и цапнуть её за руку, если она поднимет оружие ещё хоть на пару сантиметров.

Басс очень спокойно и неторопливо поднялся с дивана, всё так же не сводя с вооружённой женщины взгляд.

— Джереми, принеси мои вещи, пожалуйста.

Майлз вспомнил, что на этот раз они забыли позаботиться об одежде. В предыдущий день Басс сам приводил его сюда, и после захода солнца Майлз нехотя переодевался в то, что висело в шкафу. Но вчера Басса задержали дела, он появился практически с закатом, так что его форма чуть подранной и неопрятной кучкой теперь валялась в углу.

Теперь, в ожидании возвращения Джереми, он спокойно стоял под любопытными взглядами племянников, которые с интересом разглядывали подтянутую фигуру генерала Монро. Чарли всё никак не могла отвезти взгляд от полуэрегированного члена Басса. Майлз не раз наблюдал эту картину. Он знал, что Басса заводит некоторое количество боли, как, собственно, и его самого. Но заинтересованный вид Чарли ему не понравился. Басс ей не пара, пусть лучше с Джейсоном встречается, он ей по возрасту больше подходит. Да и Бассу она ни к чему.

Майлз недовольно заворчал, это отвлекло всех. Племянники очнулись первыми:

— Так значит, это правда?

— А это больно?

Рейчел всё ещё хранила молчание, явно обдумывая что-то: не то теорию, объясняющую этот научный феномен, не то, как убить Басса и не быть при этом загрызенной. Джейсон же молча снял куртку и подал своему генералу, чтобы он прикрылся и не смущал женщин.

Вскоре вернулся Джереми с одеждой, Басс всё так же молча оделся и занял место на диване. Майлз растянулся с ним рядом. Теперь они были готовы к разговору. Осталось узнать, готовы ли к этому их гости.

 

А вот гости оказались настроены совсем не так благодушно. Было видно, что один вид Басса вызывает у Рейчел желание схватиться за оружие. Её руки то и дело тянулись то к ножу на поясе, то к винтовке, которую Джереми умыкнул у неё из-под носа. На каждое её движение Майлз тихо порыкивал, показывая, что сейчас не время и не место выяснять отношения. Без этих напоминаний Бассу наверняка пришлось бы ещё сложнее.

Он рассматривал своих гостей. Рейчел мало изменилась, но выглядела спокойнее: её дети находились сейчас рядом с ней, а за мужа она никогда особо не переживала, за Майлза и то больше. В общем-то, на это Басс и рассчитывал, предлагая вновь попросить её помощи: от их собственных отношений с Рейчел вряд ли стоило ждать теплоты.

— Я сказал бы, что рад вас снова здесь видеть, но думаю, вы мне не поверите, — сказал он, прямо глядя Рейчел в глаза.

— Ты хотел нас убить. Ты тронул моих детей, угрожал им.

— Я могу принести свои извинения.

— Засунь их… — Рейчел едва не сорвалась в крик.

Майлз предупреждающе зарычал, а Джереми выглянул в коридор и, убедившись, что поблизости никто не крутится, закрыл дверь на ключ. На всякий случай.

— Если бы не Майлз… — Рейчел не закончила фразу. И понимай, как хочешь: то ли «если бы не Майлз, я бы с радостью сейчас тебя убила», то ли «если бы не Майлз, я никогда не стала бы помогать».

— Ты поможешь нам? — решил уточнить Басс.

Рейчел перевела тяжёлый взгляд с Басса на пса, лежащего рядом с ним, и вгляделась в почти человеческие глаза. Басс видел, что ей хочется отказаться, и только личность второго проклятого пока что её останавливает. Но тут вмешалась Чарли:

— Мама, ты же сможешь помочь?

Рейчел посмотрела на дочь, и Басс заметил, насколько они похожи. Не столько внешне, сколько внутренне — обе упрямые, своевольные и всегда убеждены в собственной правоте, что бы ни происходило с ними и вокруг них. Басс помнил Шарлотту ещё маленькой девочкой, и с тех пор она выросла, но эти черты мало изменились.

— Мама, мы должны помочь Майлзу, — теперь уже она не спрашивала, а практически принуждала. Но внутреннее сопротивление Рейчел всё ещё остро ощущалось.

— Мам, — подал голос Дэнни. — Ты же всегда говорила, что дядя Майлз очень хороший и как тебе жаль, что он не с нами. Я видел, ты оплакивала его. Даже по отцу ты не плакала. Теперь ему нужна твоя помощь.

Дэнни. Хороший мальчик, больше похожий на Бена, чем на свою мать. Басс не знал его в детстве, они познакомились совсем недавно, когда тому исполнилось восемнадцать. По сути, он был просто средством давления на свою упрямую мать. Но, признался себе Басс, Дэнни ему нравился: своим упрямством, стойкостью, привычкой не жаловаться, и при этом мальчишеским любопытством, которое он тщательно подавлял, но которое то и дело мелькало в его глазах. Пару раз он приглашал его к себе, когда Рейчел не знала, и они разговаривали. Больше, конечно, разговаривал Басс, но и мальчишка понемногу начинал раскрываться. Он всё ещё оставался таким наивным и внушаемым, что при должной обработке из него вышел бы преданный лейтенант. Если, конечно убрать его подальше от Рейчел и Чарли, которые имели на него влияние. Притом сестра — явно больше матери.

Сейчас дети объединились в попытках воздействовать на мать и таким образом стали его союзниками. Майлз спрыгнул с дивана и шагнул к Рейчел, заглядывая ей в глаза. Бассу подумалось, что Мэтисоны всегда умели добиваться своего, когда хотели. Теперь их трое против одной. Они фактически не оставили Рейчел никаких шансов.

— Мама? — ещё раз переспросила Чарли.

— Чёрт с вами! — выругалась Рейчел и посмотрела на Басса: — Рассказывай.

Басс облегчённо вздохнул про себя: кажется, эту битву они выиграли.

— Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Всё. Когда это началось, что этому сопутствовало, ощущения, — всё, что помнишь.

— Ну, Майлз рассказал вам практически всё. Про себя могу добавить, что первая моя трансформация произошла в первую же ночь после вашего побега. Майлза, по его словам, накрыло следующим утром. Может, тут дело в расстоянии, может, ещё в чём-то. Но с тех пор мы так и меняемся: я — ночью, он — днём. Разумных объяснений в голову нам так и не пришло.

— Это магия или проклятие. Ну, как в «Гарри Поттере», — неожиданно для всех произнес Дэнни. Все повернулись к нему, скепсис в глазах читался без всяких слов. — Ну, я в книжке читал, и Мэгги с Аароном рассказывали. Там были оборотни, но они превращались только в полнолуние. И такие анимаги, они могли превращаться в животных в любое время. Может, вы с дядей Майлзом волшебники, но не знаете об этом, а так проявляется ваша спонтанная сила?

— Хорошая версия, — чуть закашлялся Басс. Он терпеть не мог «Гарри Поттера» и слышать о нём не хотел. Майлз шагнул обратно и положил лапу ему на колено, утешая и предупреждая, что мальчик не в курсе и не виноват. — Да, наши идеи тоже крутились вокруг проклятия, оборотней и ещё Матрицы.

— Матрица — это хорошее объяснение, — подал голос Джереми. — Оно может объяснить всё. Осталось найти Нео и проснуться где-то в капсуле в виде батарейки для роботов.

— Матрица? — заинтересовался Дэнни.

— Это фильм был такой, — пустился в объяснения Джереми.

— Не выдерживающий никакой критики, — зло оборвала его словоизлияния Рейчел. — Люди-батарейки — это не эффективно. Хотя в людях и есть электричество, но его ничтожно мало.

— Интересно, что оно не пропало, — заметил Джереми. Рейчел вскинулась, чтобы удариться в споры: кажется, она согласилась бы отвлечься на что угодно, лишь бы не видеть ни Басса, ни сидящего с ним рядом Майлза. Но тут Чарли решила поделиться своей идеей и сбила начинающийся спор.

— Может, это какая-то массовая галлюцинация, иллюзия? — явно вспомнив о чём-то, предположила она.

Майлз спрыгнул с дивана, подошёл к ней и ткнулся в ладонь. Чарли подняла руки и погладила его по чёрной шерсти. Басс поставил себе на заметку, что стоит расспросить Майлза при случае, о чём это они. Но это потом, а пока он поддержал разговор:

— Ну, мои иголки, как и шерсть Майлза — вполне реальны. Кстати, извини, что уколол, — улыбнулся ей Басс, включая своё обаяние, и с удовлетворением отметил легкий румянец на девичьих щеках. Джейсон, замерший молчаливой статуей у двери, нахмурился. Тем временем Майлз дал погладить себя Дэнни и даже Рейчел, а затем убрался обратно на диван к Бассу.

— Мне нравится версия с оборотнем, — подал голос Джереми. — Во всяком случае, Майлз точно ведёт себя так, словно его покусали.

— Джереми! — предостерёг Басс.

— А я что? Я тут просто заведующий живым уголком: подай, принеси, накорми, выгуляй, погрызенное убери и выкинь. — Майлз зарычал. — Надо всё-таки найти намордник.

— Капитан Бейкер, — прикрикнул Басс, которому не хотелось в очередной раз растаскивать их по углам. — Уймись.

Всё это время Басс поглядывал на Рейчел: зная её умение и готовность использовать как оружие всё, что попадается под руку, он никогда в её обществе не расслаблялся по-настоящему. Хотя в какой-то мере это будоражило кровь. Он давно научился определять, когда она готова к сотрудничеству, а когда просто тянет время. Сейчас, судя по её сосредоточенному виду, она приняла для себя какое-то решение. И на этот раз Басс не ошибся.

— Вас всех интересовало, что я знаю про Отключение? Теперь я спрошу: что вы знаете про нанитов?

— Никогда не интересовался этой темой, — пожал плечами Басс.

— Это что-то маленькое, — отозвался Дэнни задумчиво. — Какие-то существа?

— Вообще-то это роботы, — поправил Джереми.

— В целом, почти так. Нано-роботов, или нанитов, использовали в оптике, медицине, микроэлектронике и многих других областях, — продолжила Рейчел, глядя в окно.— Мы проводили эксперимент... Но что-то пошло не так, масштаб воздействия оказался слишком велик. Отключение произошло из-за них.

— То есть мировой катастрофой мы обязаны каким-то микроскопическим роботам? — снова вмешался Джереми.

— Ну… можно сказать, — Рейчел посмотрела на Джереми и пожала плечами. Она по-прежнему предпочитала вести разговор с кем угодно, только не с Бассом. — Им полагалось исполнять две команды: поглощать электричество и самовоспроизводиться. Но эффект предполагался локальный, а не охватывающий весь мир. Сейчас они повсюду: в воздухе, воде, в нас... Этого не должно было случиться. Но либо программа изменилась, либо они как-то смогли её обойти.

— Это мог быть чей-то план? — уточнил Басс.

— Мог. Хотя мне всё равно с трудом верится, что кто-то пошёл бы на фактическое уничтожение цивилизации. Скорее, наниты обошли программу. Если предположить, что они научились работать вместе как единый организм или как множество компьютеров, связанных в огромную сеть... за счет этого они быстрее просчитывают ходы и для них, как для большинства машин, не существует понятия «невозможно».

— То есть ты считаешь, что наша трансформация может объясняться воздействием нанитов?

— Я знаю, что наниты могут влиять на человеческий организм, служить средством исцеления или ускорять регенерацию. Так что теоретически они могут воздействовать на молекулярную структуру организма и менять его.

— Но почему? — этот вопрос волновал Басса почти так же, как и то, как это исправить.

— Я не знаю.

Все молчали, переваривая эту новость. Не самая приятная новость: внезапно узнать, что в привычном мире есть сила, способная сотворить подобное с человеком. С любым, даже с тобой.

— А теперь возвращаюсь к своему вопросу, — продолжила Рейчел, всё же делая над собой усилие и бросая взгляд на Басса. — Вспоминай. Всё началось с тебя. Возможно, это связано с чем-то или кем-то в твоём окружении

— Тогда бы он не стал таким милым, — хохотнул Джереми. А Басс задумался.

— Я не знаю, слишком плохо помню тот вечер. Я был расстроен и немного не в себе. Мы подрались с Майлзом, он… — Басс не хотел сознаваться вслух перед этими людьми, что слова Майлза причинили ему боль, и что именно поэтому он приказал их всех убить. Потому что был зол и обижен. — В общем, я не очень помню.

— Вспоминай, — настаивала Рейчел. Майлз молча положил ему голову на колени, словно давая понять: «Я здесь, всё уже закончилось». И Басс сдался.

— Я ждал известия от Тома, — прикрыв глаза, медленно начал он. — Уже стемнело, когда он появился с докладом, что ваших тел не нашли. Мы поговорили. Затем я выпил и пошёл в спальню. Там ждала эта Амалия. Или Амелия?

— Эмилия, — поправил вездесущий и всевидящий Джереми.

— Может быть. Она была моей любовницей какое-то время. Но в тот вечер я не хотел её видеть, хотел просто побыть один. Я сказал, чтобы она проваливала. Мы слегка поругались, и она ушла.

— Просто поругались? — с сарказмом переспросила Рейчел.

— Если ты подозреваешь, что я её избил, то ничего подобного, — Басс даже открыл глаза от возмущения. — Нет, я её просто выпихнул с кровати и приказал уходить. Помню, что она так медленно одевалась, что я думал, что ещё немного, и я запущу в неё чем-нибудь. Но я ничего ей больше не сделал.

— Она что-нибудь сказала? — Рейчел попыталась зайти с другой стороны. — Может, проклинала, оскорбляла тебя?

— Нет, вела себя тихо, до этого всё время твердила о любви, как будто что-то в ней смыслила.

— Значит, ты её всё же обидел. Вспоминай, что последнее она тебе сказала.

Басс снова закрыл глаза и пытался вспомнить, но этот момент всё время ускользал из памяти. Майлз приподнял голову и ткнулся холодным носом в шею. И тут Басса осенило.

— Да, она сказала: «Будь прокляты вы оба: и ты, и та, кто научил тебя так любить».

Джереми только присвистнул. Рейчел молчала, Чарли заинтересованно поглядывала, то на Басса, то на Майлза, Джейсон всё ещё изображал молчаливое привидение на страже. Не промолчал только Дэнни:

— Я же говорил, что это магия. То есть проклятие. Но почему это коснулось дяди Майлза, ведь про него она ничего не сказала?

Джереми фыркнул и открыл рот, чтобы просветить наивное дитя, но его перебили.

— Магия  — это ненаучно, Дэнни, — сменила тему Рейчел. Уж она точно не нуждалась в том, чтобы ей разъясняли суть проклятия. Да и Басс тоже. Вспомнив последнюю фразу, он припомнил и весь разговор. Да, он любил Майлза, как лучшего друга, как брата и даже больше. И тогда он чувствовал боль от предательства, его сердце было разбито, так что он не выбирал слов. Проклятие нашло свои цели абсолютно верно.

И неожиданно сработало как катализатор в их отношениях. Оно вернуло ему Майлза, буквально притащив его обратно, они снова нашли общий язык, научились доверять и беречь друг друга. Оно сотворило всё, что могло хорошего, теперь пришло время от него избавляться.

— Но как это могло сработать в свете твоей теории? — задался вопросом Басс, и все внимательно посмотрели на Рейчел. — Или эта Амалия…

— Эмилия, — снова поправил Джереми.

— Да, Эмилия, Так эта Эмилия могла управлять нанитами?

— Ну, я могу высказать предположение, правда, сразу хочу предупредить, что всё это антинаучно, но это единственное приходящее в голову объяснение. Мы точно знаем, что наниты могут влиять на человеческий организм на молекулярном уровне. Ещё мы знаем, что они вышли из-под контроля создателей, пусть даже и не до конца.

— Почему ты считаешь, что они вышли из-под контроля? — заинтересовался Басс.

— Потому что электричества нет уже пятнадцать лет, и явно не один ты хотел бы запустить его снова. Но пока это никому не удалось, и не потому, что никто не пытался. — Рейчел бросила на него раздражённый взгляд, почти позабыв о явном намерении игнорировать. — Не сбивай меня.

— Продолжай.

— Как я уже говорила, количество нанитов огромно, и между ними существует некая связь. Это вполне можно сравнить с нейронными связями в человеческом мозге, что приводит нас к возможности возникновения коллективного разума или искусственного интеллекта. Учитывая их малые размеры, количество и всепроникаемость, то можно предположить, что они способны как-то воспринимать и перерабатывать информацию с коры головного мозга, поскольку она тоже представляет собой электрические импульсы. Пока всё понятно?

Ответом ей были шесть склонённых голов и блеск любопытства в глазах.

— Тогда продолжим. Если принять за теорию, что они способны воспринимать информацию, то, с учетом коллективного разума, искусственного интеллекта или во что они там превратились, можно предположить, что рано или поздно они попробуют и применить «услышанное» на практике. Из чего я делаю вывод: они восприняли пожелание твоей бабы как руководство к действию и выполнили, как поняли.

— Интересно они его поняли, — проворчал Басс, пытаясь приложить всё услышанное к реальности. Звучало всё это дико, но в то же время казалось не лишённым определённой логики. По крайней мере, для человека, далёкого от нанотехнологий, молекулярной биологии, нейрофизиологии и всей прочей научной премудрости.

— Интересно другое, — Рейчел, наконец, улыбнулась, но эта улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего. — Что про тебя думала твоя пассия, что ты превратился в ежа? Кстати, в этом виде ты куда милее. Может, не будем ничего менять?

— Угу, заодно вот тебе другой вопрос: почему Майлз стал собакой, и хочешь ли ты его оставить в этом виде? — парировал Басс.

— Не советую, — снова подал свой голос Джереми. — Майлз — не самое добродушное животное, и опасен не меньше, чем когда был человеком.

В подтверждении его слов Майлз зарычал.

— Нет, но правда, — снова вмешался Дэнни. — Почему проклятие или наниты решили, что «та, кто научил тебя так любить» — это именно дядя Майлз?

Снова последовала неловкая пауза, которую прервал стук в дверь. Джереми выглянул наружу, о чём-то тихо переговорил с посыльным и посмотрел на Басса. Судя по его виду, полученные новости не терпели отлагательств.

Басс поднялся на ноги, Майлз вскочил следом.

— К сожалению, наш разговор придётся прервать. Джереми и Джейсон обеспечат вас всем необходимым, но эти апартаменты вам пока покидать не стоит. Мы продолжим вечером. А теперь прошу нас простить.

С этими словами Басс, а за ним Майлз, вышли, оставляя Мэтисонов под присмотром Бейкера и младшего Невилла обсуждать всё услышанное и увиденное. Басс не сомневался, что Джереми не только проследит за гостями, но и разговорит их и даже, возможно, убедит сотрудничать и дальше, когда вся эта эпопея с проклятием, наконец, закончится.

 

***

 

Вечером в комнате при свечах собралась всё та же компания. Только Джейсона отпустили к матери, и он пока не вернулся. Рейчел разместилась за столом, Джереми во весь свой рост растянулся на кровати, племянники о чём-то тихо переговаривались, сидя на диване.

Было слишком поздно, и трансформация настигла своих жертв ещё до того, как они смогли толком поздороваться. Басс еле успел скинуть форму, как состоялась повторная демонстрация последствия проклятия. На этот раз молодёжь предпочла отвернуться, только Рейчел сидела с заворожённым видом сумасшедшего учёного и никак не могла отвести глаз.

Майлз оделся, и к нему тут же бросилась Чарли:

— Дядя Майлз! — Всё же за время своего путешествия они с племянницей успели привязаться друг к другу. Майлз неловко обнял девчонку:

— Всё хорошо, Чарли, теперь всё должно быть хорошо.

— Ничего не хорошо, — неожиданно всхлипнула она. Судя по всему, она перенервничала, хотя утром держалась молодцом, разве что больше молчала. Майлз посмотрел на Джереми в ожидании объяснений.

— Мы тут немного поговорили: про первые годы Республики, про политическую обстановку, ну и про вас с Монро. Кажется, ей всё не так представлялось.

—Ясно. — Майлз не знал, что на всё это ответить. И успокаивать не умел. Точнее умел, но не плачущих девиц. За всю свою жизнь он только Басса и успокаивал, но с тем можно было выпить, напомнить, что он всегда рядом, отобрать пистолет, потрепать по волосам — и этого вполне хватало. Майлз посмотрел на Рейчел, а потом на Дэнни, прося помощи. Дэнни подошёл и обнял сестру, забирая её из объятий дяди. Вместе они уселись на диван, Майлз, подняв Басса с пола, устроился напротив.

— Дэнни, мы так и не успели с тобой пообщаться.

— Честно говоря, я и не знал, что у меня есть дядя, — пожал плечами Дэнни. — Папа никогда о тебе не рассказывал.

— Рассказывал, — вмешалась Чарли.

— Но я этого не помню, я и маму почти не помнил, видел только на фотографиях. А дяди Майлза даже на фотографиях не было.

— Мы редко общались с Беном, с вашим отцом. Он был хорошим человеком, добрым, умным, но у нас были слишком разные интересы. К тому же я служил, а потому редко бывал дома.

Даже Майлз почувствовал, что его слова звучат довольно жалким оправданием. И Дэнни, ощутив слабину, ринулся в бой:

— Он знал, что это ты создал Ополчение?

— Конечно, я никогда не скрывал своего имени, так что знал.

— И одобрял?

— Конечно, нет. Ему казалось, что есть другой путь, но он так и не сумел помочь мне его найти. Он не любил убийств и не мог лишить человека жизни.

— Поэтому убили его.

— Нет, Дэнни, не поэтому.

— А почему?

— Так сложилось.

— Ты оправдываешь Ополчение?

Майлз замолчал, не зная, что ответить. С одной стороны, он сам когда-то ушёл, потому что посчитал, что Басс и его люди чересчур увлеклись, с другой, он не искал виноватых в смерти брата. Ему на помощь неожиданно пришёл Джереми. Он сел, откинулся на подушку и спокойно заявил распалённому парню:

— Поверь мне, человеку, который в курсе того, что случилось. Никто не виноват, кроме стечения обстоятельств. Люди, хорошо знакомые с оружием, прекрасно знают, на что оно способно, а потому некоторые нервничают, когда их берут на мушку. В твоих действиях они увидели угрозу, ты не смог отступить, у солдата сдали нервы. И далее всё покатилось по наклонной. Так можно додуматься, что ты тоже виноват в смерти отца, но это не так. Можно в его смерти обвинить миссис Мэтисон, потому что она не рассказала свои тайны раньше или наоборот, что она рассказала больше, чем нужно, и тем самым вынудила генерала Монро послать за твоим отцом. Ещё можно сказать, что мистер Мэтисон сам виноват в своей смерти, потому что имел отношение к созданию этих чёртовых нанитов, из-за которых разгорелся весь сыр-бор. Но это же неправильно. Так можно докатиться до обвинения оружия как такового, потому что из него вылетела пуля.

Дэнни замолчал, обдумывая слова Бейкера. Кажется, с такой точки зрения он на случившееся до сих пор не смотрел. Или, наоборот, смотрел и чувствовал себя виноватым, а теперь вот нашёлся тот, кто облегчил ему этот груз, а может, и снял вовсе.

Майлз не умел говорить о чувствах, поэтому перешёл к более насущной проблеме:

— Рейчел, ты говорила, что нанитов использовали для лечения. Ими же как-то управляли? Это можно использовать?

Рейчел, которая до этого момента сидела за столом молча, уткнувшись в какие-то бумаги, подняла голову.

— Вы не ранены и не больны. Мы, конечно, можем попробовать собрать какую-нибудь хреновину. Но, учитывая отсталость современных технологий, она, вероятно, получится весьма приличных размеров. А учитывая, что для воздействия она должна находиться в теле, то я могу придумать лишь одно место, куда вам её запихнуть. Любовнички!

— Я готов поучаствовать в операции, — поддержал это рационализаторское предложение Джереми. Молодежь лишь смущённо захихикала. Видимо, Дэнни всё же добился ответа на свой вопрос о том, почему вторая половина проклятия пала именно на Майлза.

— Спелись, — только и смог вздохнуть Майлз. — Кроме этого варианта, есть ещё какие-нибудь предложения?

— Ваше проклятие — это не наука и даже не научная фантастика, это что-то из области сказок, так что и рецепт должен быть соответствующим.

— Я же говорил, что здесь виновата магия, — встрепенулся Дэнни, и Майлз подумал: какой он всё же ещё ребёнок, несмотря ни на что. А тот тем временем продолжал развивать свою теорию: — У Гарри Поттера в его Хогвартсе были заклинания и палочка, а у вашей Эмилии наниты. Но результат схожий.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Майлз.

— Пусть сказочное, но вполне нормальное объяснение, — неожиданно поддержала сына Рейчел.

— Хочешь сказать, что ваши наниты послушались какой-то грёбаной ведьмы? — начал терять терпение Майлз.

— Судя по результатам, именно так, — невозмутимо ответила Рейчел. Чем больше Майлз заводился, тем спокойнее становилась она.

— Ты сама говоришь, что это ненаучно.

— Ну, если отбросить невозможное, то оставшееся, даже невероятное, должно оказаться правдой. А у девочки отличное образное мышление, знание материала и сильная связь с ноосферой. В нашем случае с наносферой.

— А ещё упёртость и богатая фантазия, — внес свою лепту Джереми, явно не понаслышке знакомый с этой красоткой.

— Ладно, давайте думать, с какой сказкой она связала своё проклятие, — вмешался Майлз.

— Красавица и чудовище? — предположила Чарли. Было заметно, что в сказках она не сильна. В отличие от Джереми.

— Ага, два чудовища у нас есть, осталось найти красавиц, которые будут признаваться им в любви над бездыханными телами.

— Может, найти эту Эмили, и она сама их расколдует? — предложил Дэнни.

— Эмилию. И на её месте я бы точно не стал.

— К тому же, не факт, что наниты послушаются её ещё раз, — добавила Рейчел. — Скорее всего, учитывая особенности магического мышления, в самом проклятии должно быть заложено условие его снятия. Надо только его найти. И вообще эта история мне что-то напоминает.

— «Леди-ястреб» с Мишель Пфайффер, — подсказал Джереми. — Она там обворожительная красавица, в неё влюбляются рыцарь и какой-то старый пердун из священников. Он накладывает на них заклятие, что они всегда будут вместе, но никогда не увидят друг друга. Днём она становилась ястребом, а её кавалер ночью — волком.

— Похоже, — задумчиво согласилась Чарли. — И как снималось это заклятие?

— Ну, там во время солнечного затмения они должны были показаться вместе перед тем старым пердуном, и тогда заклятие спадёт. Но если это наш рецепт, то ходить генералу Монро в иголках, а Майлзу кобелем до конца времён.

— Почему?

— Потому что полного солнечного затмения ждать придётся долго, — пояснила Рейчел. — Да и не факт, что всё сойдется: время, место и участники. Не стоит зацикливаться на этой истории, лучше вспоминайте, чем вообще в сказках снимают заклятия.

— Волшебным поцелуем, — подал голос главный эксперт по сказкам в лице Дэнни.

— Ага, поцелуй пса с ежом? — расхохотался Джереми. — Или что-то из области зоофилии?

— Поцелуй действовал, когда был лишь один проклятый, — остановила этот поток фантазий Рейчел.

— Признание в любви? — неуверенно предложила Чарли.

— От Майлза? Тогда уж проще дождаться затмения, — снова не смог смолчать Джереми, и теперь уже Рейчел согласно кивнула.

— Ещё спасение жизни или искреннее желание это сделать.

Майлз молча слушал варианты и даже не пытался заткнуть Джереми, хотя очень хотелось. Но вдруг в его шутках промелькнёт какое-то рациональное зерно. До того разговор шёл всё как-то не о том. Поцелуи, признания в любви — в романтике Майлз был не слишком силён. Последняя версия ему больше импонировала, вот только имелась одна загвоздка.

— Уже. Не помогло.

— Есть ещё один вариант, — Рейчел ласково улыбнулась, и от этой, прежде незнакомой Майлзу сумасшедшей улыбки, его пробрала лёгкая дрожь: — Убить одного из проклятых. Тогда проклятие может спасть со второго. А может и усугубиться. Сейчас вы поддерживаете равновесие, но на оставшегося проклятие может перейти целиком, и он навсегда останется зверем. В общем, Майлз, это тебе решать. Я бы рискнула. Вроде к собачьему ошейнику и поводку ты уже привык.

Майлз не злился на Рейчел. Она имела полное право сердиться на него и всё же пыталась помочь. Но, честно говоря, он устал. Вымотался и физически, и морально. Единственное, чего он хотел, это вернуться в их с Бассом спальню, раздеться, забраться под одеяло и ни о чём не думать.

Майлз подхватил ёжика на руки и направился к двери.

— Джереми, размести наших гостей и позаботься о них. Мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору, когда… Мы к нему вернёмся.

С этими словами он вышел за дверь и направился в спальню, даже не думая о том, что его кто-то может увидеть. Ему повезло: на пути никто не попался. Майлз заперся изнутри, положил Басса на подушку и быстро скинул с себя всю одежду. Забравшись в кровать, он положил ёжика на грудь и принялся его гладить, абсолютно не задумываясь, как это может смотреться со стороны. Басс внимательно наблюдал за ним своими тёмными глазами.

— Ну и влипли мы с тобой, брат, — подвел Майлз итог безумному дню и столь же сумасшедшей ночи. Басс тихо вздохнул. В эту ночь они так и не смогли заснуть.

 

Наутро Басс достал из своей папки приказы о помиловании Майлза Мэтисона и всех членов его семьи поимённо и, наконец, дал им ход. Сейчас, когда все они находились в Индепенденс-Холле, это решение обрело актуальность. Более того, через капитана Бейкера до всего гарнизона донесли мысль, что любая угроза жизни гостей генерала Монро будет рассматриваться как предательство, и наказание последует соответствующее. Майлз, который, как обычно, держался рядом, лишь заинтересованно повёл ухом.

— Я же обещал, — тихо ответил ему Басс на невысказанный вопрос.

Остаток дня они посвятили разборам сообщений от агентов, разбросанных по стране. Джереми коротко обобщил их в своей привычной манере:

— Дела налаживаются. Мирное население в панике из-за угрозы вторжения федератов. Есть даже пара случаев линчевания повстанцев за попытки агитировать в поддержку «освободительной» армии Федерации Джорджия. Образ генерала Монро как защитника всё больше светлеет и приобретает сходство с архангелом Михаилом.

— Не перестарайтесь, — только и смог ответить на это Басс. Честно говоря, он до конца не верил, что их план с ложными погорельцами сработает. — Что ещё?

— Сообщение от майора Невилла.

— Давай.

Том в своём донесении сообщал, что федераты обеспокоены возникшими слухами о собственной разрушительной деятельности и видят в них провокацию Монро. Они даже послали людей проверить сообщения и убедились в их правдивости, по крайней мере, в той части, которая касалась сгоревшей деревни. Оставшихся в живых жителей федератам обнаружить не удалось, но их появление в тех краях встретило у мирного населения не самый радушный приём, так что ещё одна деревня точно пострадала по их вине. В кругах, приближенных к президенту Фостер, подозревают тонкий расчёт генерала Монро. К повстанцам отправили послов с предложением оказать небольшую военную помощь, в основном оружием и военными консультантами, чтобы те устроили военный переворот, который позволит избежать вооружённого конфликта между двумя странами. В общем, президент Фостер желала выглядеть именно освободительницей, помогающей свергнуть генерала-диктатора и его коалицию.

Это донесение настораживало. План основывался на необходимости военного противостояния в выбранном ими месте, где они смогут реализовать своё преимущество в технике. Попытка переворота не давала им никакой выгоды при любом раскладе. Требовалась более точная информация. Но она пришла только к вечеру, от верного агента в одной из крупных повстанческих баз недалеко от Филадельфии — те готовились к захвату столицы.

— Всё не вовремя, — только и смог сказать Басс, глядя на заходящее солнце. — Будем надеяться, что они не станут чересчур торопиться и дадут нам хотя бы день на подготовку. Хотя повстанцы никогда не отличались вежливостью.

Майлз на это лишь согласно гавкнул.

 

***

 

Закон Мёрфи гласил: если есть вероятность того, что какая-нибудь неприятность может случиться, то она обязательно произойдёт. И этот закон единственный до сих пор работал в ста процентах случаев: в последнее время даже законы физики несколько перекроили.

Повстанцы и их военные консультанты не дали Ополчению времени на подготовку. Они напали на Филадельфию с рассветом. Отряд был не так уж велик, но хорошо подготовлен. И хотя Джереми от имени генерала Монро объявил всеобщую готовность, это не сильно помогло. Повстанцы опять воспользовались туннелями, на этот раз коммуникационными. Они были настроены решительно и действовали нагло, так что начали они атаку с Капитолия.

Время они выбрали идеально со многих точек зрения, в том числе тех, о которых даже не подозревали. Первый шум на нижнем этаже совпал с моментом трансформации. Майлз со своим обострённым слухом отчётливо слышал звуки борьбы, но не мог даже пошевелиться. Он подгонял изменение, как мог, но казалось, что именно сегодня оно тянется медленнее и болезненнее, чем всегда. Он даже заскулил от невозможности что-нибудь предпринять. Наконец всё закончилось, и Майлз поднялся на все четыре лапы. Рядом, пошатываясь, встал Басс и потянулся за формой. Через пару минут они уже выскочили за дверь.

Бои шли локально по всему зданию. Кое-кто из солдат и офицеров Ополчения погиб, но и нападающих уже слегка потрепали. Огнестрельное оружие они практически не использовали, во всяком случае, поначалу, надеясь на внезапность и не желая поднимать шум раньше времени. Но всё же информация о возможном конфликте пришла заранее, и посты усилили. Поэтому захватчики увязли в драке, в основном — при помощи холодного оружия.

Майлз ринулся по коридору впереди Басса, мельком пожалев, что нападение не случилось парой часов раньше, когда он ещё оставался в человеческой форме. Но долго предаваться размышлениям возможности не было, да и в таком виде он представлял немаленькую опасность. В прыжке Майлз набросился на одного из нападавших, уже привычно сомкнув челюсти на его шее. Басс зарубил ещё одного и подобрал вторую саблю.

Они продвигались по коридору с максимально возможной скоростью, зачищая территорию и направляя своих людей проверять каждую комнату. Так они дошли до лестницы. Майлз заметил, как Джереми и Джейсон защищают его семью. Впрочем, те и сами могли за себя постоять. Дэнни, конечно, не хватало опыта, да и Рейчел тоже, а вот Чарли смотрелась весьма внушительно, защищая брата и прикрывая спину Джейсону. Они вполне справлялись и самостоятельно, но Басс всё же отправил им на подмогу ещё пару людей.

Самого Басса почему-то явно тянуло в другое крыло дома. Майлз не понимал, зачем, но бежал рядом. Пробегая мимо лестничной площадки, Майлз краем глаза заметил человека, стоящего внизу: он целился в них из револьвера. Сам Басс этого не видел, увязнув в драке с тремя опытными противниками. Майлз ринулся наперерез, а в следующий миг грянул выстрел.

Только в кино пуля отбрасывает свою цель на несколько метров. На самом деле, Майлз просто почувствовал болезненный укол, и уже не смог приземлиться на лапы. Силы куда-то стремительно уходили, в глазах потемнело, и он утратил всякую связь с реальностью. Окружающий мир погрузился во тьму и тишину.

 

Пришёл в себя он в постели, в знакомой спальне. Было темно, горели свечи. Он лежал на спине, а из одежды на нём были одни бинты, закрывающие бок. На дворе стояла ночь, и если не считать перевязки и отсутствия Басса рядом, то ничего не изменилось. Майлз попытался подняться, но бок разболелся, и ему пришлось снова опуститься на подушку и не дёргаться.

Дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и из неё появился живой и здоровый Басс. По его телу ещё стекали капельки воды, а он яростно тёр полотенцем голову. Когда он закончил, его мокрые волосы торчали в разные стороны, как иголки у зевающего ёжика.

Басс увидел удивлённый взгляд Майлза, отбросил полотенце, обошёл кровать и спокойно расположился рядом.

— Проклятие снято? — спросил Майлз, не доверяя своим глазам.

— Вроде, — пожал плечам Басс.

— И не вернётся?

— А кто его знает? Рейчел говорит, что три — вполне себе магическое число, а именно столько раз ты спасал меня за последнее время. Так что, может, и сработало. Хотя у нас ещё две попытки осталось: волшебный поцелуй и признание в любви. О любви не мне тебе говорить…

Майлз никогда не умел говорить, ни о любви, ни вообще о чувствах, он привык делать. Вот и сейчас он сразу перешёл ко второму пункту и заткнул Бассу рот поцелуем.

Они целовались как безумные — хотя, может быть, и правда немного сошли с ума. Всё закончилось. И всё начиналось.

Майлз провел руками по спине Басса и притянул его ближе, вжимая его в себя. Этой близости ему не хватало все прошедшие недели, которые они спали в одной постели, и когда ёжик-Басс грел его грудь своим бархатным пузом. Майлз хотел бы как-то сказать об этом, но ему, как всегда, не хватало слов. Он хотел бы показать свои чувства, но не было сил. Каждое движение отдавалось резкой болью. Басс заметил это и отстранился, а затем аккуратно уложил Майлза обратно на спину.

— Поосторожнее, мы еле вытащили из тебя пулю.

— Ничего, на мне всё заживает как на собаке.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — улыбнулся Басс и легонько пробежался пальцами по его груди.

— А что с повстанцами?

— Атаку мы отбили, почти все убиты во время боя. Оставшиеся сидят в подвале под надёжной охраной.

— А федераты?

— Там же.

— И что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил Майлз чуть погодя.

— Подумаем об этом завтра. А теперь спи.

Что-то волшебно-умиротворяющее было в голосе Басса, от чего Майлз закрыл глаза и скоро провалился в целебный сон. Последней его мыслью стало, что он обрадуется любому их разговору, главное — у него теперь будет возможность ответить Бассу не лаем.

 


End file.
